Pieces Of You
by infinite.wander.lust
Summary: Ally has been best friends with Trish, Kira, and Cassidy for years. But what happens when Ally thinks she might like Kira's crush, Austin Moon, and on top of that she's pretty certain her other friend Cassidy likes him too. Will Ally push away her feelings or be added to the list of girls falling for Austin Moon? slight AU/OOC i know it sounds bad but please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- i dont own Austin & Ally all rights reserved to creators and blah blah blah whatever else i dont own :)

Two words. Austin Moon. He's your typical popular guy you see in every movie, except he isn't the heart throb jerk you'd assume him to be. Popular people are separated into two categories here at Marino High; the mean popular kids and the nice ones. Austin is thankfully a nice one, and just so happens to be king of the school. He puts the mean ones into check and talks to everyone no matter what your social status is. Almost every girl desperately wants to be his girlfriend, but as weird as it sounds, he doesn't date. A big disappointment to girls everywhere. But everyone literally loves him. He's become quite the hot topic in my circle of friends for a while now, but I honestly could care less about whether Austin Moon has glanced my way today. Don't get me wrong, he's very easy on the eyes but I have more important priorities.

"Doesn't he look so cute today!" said Kira, one of my three best friends.

Kira is what you would call obsessed with Austin Moon. She's liked him for a while now and isn't too shy about it either. I honestly feel bad for him because she is kind of clingy. I love Kira but I think she needs to bring the flirt and obsess factor down a notch.

"You say that every day." said my closest of the three friends, Trish.

Trish and I have been best friends since kindergarten. She's kind of the opposite of me. Loud, confident, sassy, not exactly the hard working type, and very out there, is how I would describe Trish. We do almost everything together and she's like the sister I never had. And unlike most girls, Trish doesn't like Austin, but likes his best friend Dez.

"Well it's not my fault he looks cute every day!" Kira said, annoyed that we weren't agreeing with her. I secretly roll my eyes at her comment while exchanging books from my locker. All this talk about Austin moon is really starting to affect me. She talks about him so much that her words are starting to convince me that I like him! And I'm positive I don't like him in that way.

"You're right though, he does look pretty cute today." said Cassidy, the last of my three friends. Now I may not like Austin, but I'm pretty sure Cassidy secretly does. She suddenly wants to go to all of his basketball games and is starting to talk more frequently about him. I don't blame her for not saying anything though. If Kira knew she liked him, Cassidy would never let her hear the end of how "Austin is hers". Thankfully the bell rang and we all headed our ways to our last class of the day.

I walk into chemistry and of course there was only one seat left. It's strange that no one was fighting to sit next to him, so Austin must have just sat down. I quickly settle into the seat next to him and I couldn't help but notice he was staring at me. I don't hate Austin or anything like that; I just don't understand why everyone obsesses over him. He's a great person, and he's talked to me a few times before, but I just see him as another human being in high school like the rest of us. The real question is why he's still staring at me. It's awfully hard to listen to the teacher with the staring. And just when I thought it wouldn't end, his gaze finally went towards the teacher.

"You must complete the lab with your table partner as it is worth a good thirty percent of your grade. You are also being marked for your cooperation. The sheets are up here so come and get them. Now get to work!"

Great. Just great. I have to do a stupid lab with stupid Austin Moon and its worth stupid marks.

"I guess were partners so I'll go get our sheets." He said with a smile. It kind of annoys me that he has the nerve to smile. Oh who am I kidding he has a gorgeous smile. But he probably thinks I'm another Austin Moon obsessed girl whose dream is to be his lab partner. Well sorry to disappoint but it's not. Oh great he's coming back.

"It's Ally right?" he asks.

"In the flesh and soul." I say. He chuckles at my response.

"I'm Austin." He says with another smile.

"I know." I say hoping to not sound creepy. I never noticed his eyes were so brown before. We stared at each other for a few short seconds and I guess you could say we had a "moment".

"Uh, let's get to work." I say quickly looking anywhere but him and making myself busy.

You get to know a lot about a person when you're their lab partner. We made light, casual conversation and it was actually kind of nice. He didn't know we were in almost every class together until he asked what other classes I was in. he even asked me for my number, which I found a little strange, but all the other girls in the class seemed extremely jealous of. I didn't want to be rude and say no. I also found out that Austin Moon is really funny. Working with him was a lot easier than I thought. He actually did work and cooperated very well. Is bad to say he was a gentleman, offering to do this and that? He's a lot smarter than I assumed him to be. We were first finished our lab with time to spare too. I can't believe I'm saying this but Austin Moon might not be so bad.

"Thanks!" he said.

"For what?" I say confused.

"For being my lab partner. For not being another obsessed girl. For treating me like anyone else in the class. I had lots of fun and we should be lab partners more often." He answers sincerely.

"oh, uh, your welcome." I say with a smile. And just when I thought we were having another moment, the bell rang, dragging me back to reality.

"I'll see you around." He says to me before walking out with a few friends. Did I really just have two moments with Austin Moon? Oh just wait until everyone hears about this.

sorry if this sucked but this is my first time writing one of these. please comment and all that good stuff if you want me to continue! im also sorry this is really short hopefully the next ones are longer! thanks and bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**im here with chapter 2! Disclaimer - i dont own anything but this story all rights reserved!**

"I have to tell you guys something" I say kind of nervous. We're all at our lockers, getting ready to leave, and I'm super anxious about telling them. I don't know how Kira is going to react and that's what I'm most afraid of. You can't blame me for having to sit beside him, which lead to me having to be his partner, which then resulted in him giving me his number, right? It was really nice but she couldn't know that.

"What is it?"

"Ooh, tell us!"

"Spill the deats!"

I hear all at the same time, uncertain of who said what. I slowly close my locker and turn to face them. I don't know why I was so nervous; I mean I did nothing wrong so I shouldn't be so worried. I guess here goes nothing.

"So you'll never believe this but I had to be Austin's partner for the lab in chemistry class today." I say as we all started heading towards the exit.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" exclaimed Trish.

"You are sooo lucky! Every girl would kill to be his partner!" said Cassidy.

"Oh my gosh I'm so jealous! Tell us EVERYTHING!" Kira said excitedly.

All these comment were flying at me as we got into Cassidy's car. It was her day for carpool and we were heading to Starbucks like we usually do every Friday. It's our girl ritual thing. I decided I'd tell more when we got there. I was kind of getting over whelmed.

We arrived in no time as the location was fairly close to the school. A few kids from school were also there as this was a pretty popular hangout. Like usual we waited in line to get our order taken. I got my usual, a grande vanilla bean frapp; my favorite go-to drink. As soon as the drink was in my hand I was uncomfortably ushered to our table to spill the rest of the story.

"So are you going to tell us or what?! Give us the dreamy details of Austin Moon!" exclaimed Kira, sipping on her caramel macchiato.

"I mean there's not much to say. He's way smarter than I gave him credit for. And he's super funny and nice! He's a pretty good guy." I reply casually, taking a refreshing sip of my drink.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Cassidy.

"Did he say anything about, moi?" asked Kira. I didn't know if she was joking or actually being serious.

"Haha no. He uh, didn't talk about any girls actually. Mostly just about the lab." I reply chuckling, trying to cover the nervousness in my voice.

"He did ask me for my number though. Nothing serious. Just for our next chem class project." I say as casual as possible. I actually could care less about whether he has my number or not. Cassidy did ask if there was anything else so I'm just answering the "paparazzi".

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? It took me months to get his and he just asked you for yours! Huh." Said Kira, all too fast for me to register properly. All I did was blink at her. After that we slowly left the topic of Austin Moon. We talked about new trends (not that I really cared), we talked about tests coming up, busy schedules, the new gossip at school (I didn't care about that either), and things like that. But during it all I couldn't help but notice Trish looking at me funny. Sort of like she was studying me. Maybe she knew there was more about Austin that I wasn't telling. I mean, I told the main parts. I couldn't say that I really liked being his partner and that he thought the same. I wouldn't be a good friend if I told that in front Kira. Plus she'd probably kill me for thinking it. I just decided to not over think it. I was probably just looking way into it.

We finished after four and Cassidy drove Kira and I home. She and Trish were having a sleepover. I was the last to be dropped off and said my goodbyes. I told them I'd see them Monday and walked to the door of my house. I opened the door with my keys and, as usual, the house was empty. Dad isn't home till six and mom sometimes works late on Fridays. We had just recently moved into a more updated place and my house is kind of perfect. It's pretty big for three people living in it. My rooms in the basement, heck the basement is practically my room. I was fortunate enough to get a bathroom and a walk in closet. The walk in closet inspired me to start being more fashionable and my mom actually loved that I wanted to update my style. I guess it was more mother-daughter quality time for her that she just loved. My favorite room out of the whole house though is the music room. It's filled with so many instruments and it's where I spend almost all my time. Growing up in your dads music store kind of makes you develops a love for music. I love to sing and write and it's a pipe dream of mine to be a singer. I don't think I'm good enough though. I basically have no confidence. I've joined choirs and glee club but they just make me feel worse about myself when other girls get the solos. Now the only singing I do is in the music room or the car.

I go into my room and drop my bag on the ground. I slip into some black shorts and my favorite oversized grey sweater and tie my hair up into a ponytail. I usually do this every day when I get home, it's just more relaxing. I hop into my king sized bed (lucky, I know, but it was on sale and you can't go wrong with sales), and open up my laptop. I log onto my Facebook and see that I have one new friend request. I click it, curious as to whom it could be. It says Austin Moon wants to be friends with you. Should I accept it? There's no harm in that right? With a smile I easily hit accept. I decide to go on tumblr to kill some time but there wasn't anything too new on my newsfeed. I close my laptop and decide to head to the music room. I start to play a new song I just learnt on the piano and when I look up at the clock an hour has passed since I walked in. It's pretty easy to get lost in the music when I'm playing I guess.

I go upstairs and see if anyone's home yet. It's already past seven so my dad should definitely be home but I don't hear anything. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the refrigerator.

"Dear Ally, dad and I are going out tonight with some friends and won't be back until late. Sorry you have to fend for yourself and we would have told you but we didn't want to interrupt your music. Love you lots and see you later ok – mom and dad"

Great. Ok let's see what's in the fridge.

The radio is blasted through the kitchen as I'm hard at work cooking my chicken, rice, and vegetable dinner when my phone makes a ding sound, signaling I have a new message. I open the message and it doesn't say a name, just a number. i put the chicken breast on to my plate and turn off the stove before I read it.

_Hey it's Austin :) _

Do guys usually text you this fast? I don't know should I text back. I don't want to seem rude. Ok ill just respond after I'm finished making dinner. That's only another ten minutes or so. Then I won't seem clingy for responding right away. I mean not that I care; it's just ugh you know what I mean.

I scoop the steaming rice onto my plate and finish draining the vegetables for adding them to the plate as well. I grab a glass of water before I sit down. I lean back against the chair and open the message to start typing.

_Hey :) _

I type and hit send. That's a good response right. I put my phone down and start eating. I had only taken a few bites before he replied back. Boy he sure was fast.

_What's up? _

I decide not to wait to reply this time.

_Just eating dinner wbu?_

I eat another few bites and then hear the familiar ding.

_Oh sorry I didn't think you were eating so late should I text you when you're finished?_

I instantly smile at this. Awe, that's kind of sweet that he cares. Wait, what am i saying?

_No its ok my parents went out so I'm eating by myself. I'm glad you care though :)_

I finish up the last of my dinner and start to clean up when the next text arrives. I set my dishes in the sink before looking at the new message.

_Haha np! I just wanted to say thanks again_

_You're welcome! I'll see you Monday then?_

I rinse the dishes and set them into the dishwasher while I wait. Just when I close it shut my phone dings again.

_Yes you'll see me Monday :) goodnight Ally _

I don't wait to reply to this one.

_Goodnight Austin :)_

And with the last message sent I turn my phone off. I head down to my room and get ready for bed. I take off the minimal makeup I wear, just mascara, and brush my teeth. I turn the bathroom light off and climb into bed. My eyes begin to feel really heavy as I recap the day. And I fell asleep thinking of Austin Moon.

**this chapter was much longer bc i keep my promises! hope you're liking the story so far im really sorry if this sucks ill try and be better**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews literally made me so happy when I woke up and read them thank you all! Bless your beautiful soul's ahh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved**

*Monday morning*

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"UGH OK IM UP!" I say at the stupid clock as I violently slam the off button.

I drag myself out of bed and trudge towards the bathroom. The first thing I do is put on my glasses so I'm not blind (I'm sorry I forgot to mention that she has glasses before I just thought they fit her nerdy character better). I take out my ponytail I feel asleep in and start to brush my hair. I decide I would curl it today since I had enough time to. I finished in record time and went on to brush my teeth. After that I applied the only makeup I wear, mascara. I don't get a lot of pimples and you shouldn't need to hide them because everybody haves them, so that's my reason for no foundation and stuff. I also think wearing a bunch of makeup would feel heavy and would also be easy to smudge. As I finish my mascara I turn the light off, now done in the bathroom. I walk into my closet to see what I want to wear. It was finally get warmer outside so maybe I'll wear a dress. I find a pink floral dress and slip it on. I put on a same length grey knit cardigan and some brown combat boots match. I collect the things I need and put them in my bag before heading upstairs. Dad's already at work, and mom sleeps in on Mondays because she doesn't have work. I grab the orange juice and eggs from the fridge. I whip up my favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs and pour myself a glass of orange juice before heading out the door. Kira just pulled up, Cassidy and Trish already in the vehicle. I hop in and we make our way to school within five minutes.

We walk in and head to our lockers like usual. I grabbed my stuff for the first class and shut my locker. I decide I wasn't going to waste time and just head to class. We all start to head our separate ways when we spot each other. Austin and I were halfway across the hallway but we never broke eye contact. We were about to pass each other, heading in two different directions.

"Hey." He says, having to slightly look down because I'm so short.

"Hey," I say, having to look up because he's so tall!

We give each other a smile before we pass, our backs now facing each other, and head to our separate classes.

I arrive to some empty seats and head to the middle. I may be smart and love school but no one wants to sit at the front, and the back is too far and it's where all the kids who don't want to try sit. Within the next minute the desks got filled and then the bell rang. The teacher started the English lesson and I got out my note book. What was weird was that I couldn't focus. I really tried but my mind kept wandering back to the same person. Austin. Why was I thinking about him so much? Do I? NO! I don't like him why would I think that. I've known him since junior high and I never liked him then so why would I now? Besides, no one likes me. I'm just a super nerdy, ugly girl who no one goes after. But honestly I wouldn't date me either.

The day continued and so did the thoughts about Austin. What was my problem? No matter what I did I couldn't focus. It's almost lunch and that means after that all of my classes are WITH Austin. Maybe I'll focus better than.

I walk into the cafeteria and see Trish and Kira already at the table. Cassidy wasn't here yet and I made my way to the line. It moves pretty fast and I start filling up my tray. I grab a turkey sandwich, a salad, and a bottle of water. I pay and speed walk over to my friends. I had to act like everything was cool. I couldn't let them know all I could think about was Austin! Kira would be pissed off.

"Hey guys!" I say, using my best smile.

I sit down next to Trish and open up my sandwich. Just then Cassidy arrives.

"Hey everybody!" she says, setting down her stuff beside Kira.

"So what did we miss?" I ask in between bites.

"Oh I was just telling Trish how Austin lent me his pencil is history class! I think I'm going to add it to my Austin shrine!" she says excitedly.

Ugh great. More talk about Austin. This guy just can't leave me alone.

"Thinking of new ways to talk to him I see." I say praising her, trying not to laugh.

Thankfully Cassidy brings up some new gossip so I don't have to listen to more talk about Austin. I just sit and listen not really in the conversation because caring about gossip isn't my thing. We all finished our lunches and within a few minutes the bell rang. We got up and headed to our lockers, no Austin in sight. I'm so looking forward to the end of the day. We grab our books from our lockers and make our way to class.

I walk into math class to see Austin isn't there. I choose a seat that doesn't allow him to sit by me as every desk around me is now taken. I take out my text book and get myself ready for the lesson. Austin walks in just when the bell rings and sits in a seat on the opposite side of the room. He didn't even look at me either, thank god.

I was actually able to focus this class. Math was one of my more favorite subjects. I know everyone hates it but I'm a nerd for a reason. The class went by fast and it was a nice break not having to think about Austin. I paid no attention to him at all. The bell rang and I closed my books up. I make my way to my locker and exchange books in record time. Everyone arrived at around the same time but then Kira started talking about how depressed she was because Austin wasn't in her class. I basically got out of her Austin vortex as fast as I could.

I headed to my last class of the day, chemistry, which was of course with Austin. I couldn't avoid sitting next to him in this class because we were now partners. It wasn't so bad though. When I look up from my note book I see him walk through the door way and take a seat next to me. We didn't say anything but it was a comfortable silence between us before class begun. It was just a notes class today so I didn't even have to talk to him.

And that's when it happened again. I was thinking about Austin for the billionth time today! Ugh! I just started copying the board and then BAM! It's like I can't help it anymore. And then I couldn't help but think about how beautiful his brown eyes were. Or how his smile lights up the room. And when he laughs I can't help but laugh too, because it's just so contagious. How he's so sweet to everyone and is always such a gentlemen. Or how he always looks so perfect without even trying. And how it's so cute the way he rubs the back of his neck when he gets nervous. How I could just think about him forever.

Then suddenly it was like a wave a truth just hit me.

Oh my gosh. I, I think, I think I might like Austin. I, Ally Dawson, think I like Austin Moon. No, I don't think, I seriously like him. And right at that moment, he looked up from his notes and smiled at me. And that was the first time I had a premature ventricular contraction.

He made my heart skip a beat.

All I did was smile back, trying to hide that I was melting inside.

Wait! Oh gosh what is wrong with you Ally! You CAN NOT like Austin. Not at all. The girl book clearly states that you cannot, I repeat, cannot like your friends crush! And not to mention I'm pretty sure Cassidy likes him too! What am I going to do? I'm seriously panicking right now. Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Breathe Ally. Just breathe.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

Yes, Ally Dawson can tell a lie.

"NO TALKING!" barked Mr. Hall.

Austin and I instantly went back to writing notes, not daring to say another word.

There wasn't much time left until the end of class, which meant the end of the day. I really have to keep my cool in front of my friends now, especially Kira. I can't really tell anyone, the only friend I have who doesn't like Austin is Trish, and I don't know if I should even tell her. Maybe I just sick. I could have the flu and its causing me to think weird things. Oh come on Ally the only you're love sick and you know it. Denying it is just as bad as accepting it.

But what about Austin?

He thinks I'm the first girl he's met that isn't in love with him and now I'm falling for him. Well this is just great. He definitely can't know. This is the stupidest decision my hearts ever made. He'd never go for a girl like me, especially someone who he sees just as a friend. Who was I even trying to kid?

The bell rang which means I can leave this place. I stood up and grabbed my bag, and I was about to grab my books when someone else grabbed them for me.

"Let me carry you're books to your locker." He says telling rather than asking.

Why does he have to be so darn cute?

"No you don't have to. Your locker isn't even near mine. Really It's ok." I say.

"I want to." He replies with one of his famous smiles.

He just gave me another premature ventricular contraction. How can I say no to that?

"o-ok." I stutter.

I mentally face palm myself. Did I really just stutter? Could you make yourself sound any less cool?

We get a lot of looks when we exit the classroom.

Guys were puzzled and confused, most girls looked really jealous and probably wished they were me right now. And the best part about it all was that Austin didn't notice or care about everyone else. It was liked he blocked out everyone except me as we made our way to my locker. All in that short time he made me laugh. We walked fairly close with little personal space. Some could say it was because the hallways get pretty crowded or it was the fact that being so close was comforting.

But it all ended to soon when my locker and friends were in sight.

Cassidy was the first of the three to notice, and pointed us out to Trish and Kira. We were just a few steps away from them now and boy did Kira look mad. We finally arrived at our destination and I guess you could say we now had a bit of an audience.

"Here are your book your majesty and thank you for giving me the pleasure of being able to walk you to your locker." he said as he handed me my books and did a little bow as if I was royalty or something.

I laughed at his crazy gesture.

"Well thank you for caring my books and accompanying me kind sir." I reply with a laugh and a smile.

This time it was his turn to laugh at me.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Bye Ally." He says before smiling and walking away.

Gosh he was cute.

"Bye Austin." I say, and he turns around and waves one last time before he disappears around the corner.

The crowd of people slowly disappeared, carrying on with their lives now that the show was over. I look over at my friends and the range of emotion was scary.

Trish was smiling like a goof, Cassidy was very confused, and well, as for Kira, Kira was pissed off.

Yay. Note my sarcasm.

There was a moment of silence right before the storm of words.

"What just happened?!"

"you have a lot of explaining to do?"

"How did he pick you and not me? This is so unfair!"

That one was obviously from Kira.

"Are you guys a thing now?"

"I thought you didn't care for Austin Moon?"

"So when's the wedding? And I'm invited right?"

Another snarky comment from Trish, how did I know?

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Spill the deats girl!"

"GUYS!" I scream over top of them.

How do they manage to shout over each other all the time?

It went from the noise of a stadium full of people to empty room in a split second.

"Are you guys going to shut up long enough for me to explain or are you all going to keep unproductively shouting over each other?" I ask.

**Well I updated like you guys wanted! I'm super glad you like it, it makes me so happy! Also comment if you got my no strings attached reference! I love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you** **guys so much I've decided to update again! I will most likely only update on weekends or when I have spare time (which isn't often :( very sorry) the reviews make me very happy so keep telling me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved**

"Are you guys going to shut up long enough for me to explain or are you all going to keep unproductively shouting at each other?" I ask.

They didn't say a single word; instead they just stared at me excitedly, signaling they were ready to listen.

"So all that happen was after class he offered to carry my books, and I said no that's ok, but he insisted. And that is how we ended up here. There really wasn't much to it. To clarify, Austin and I are not a thing, we are just friends, and nothing more. Ok." I say, all with I casual tone, while closing my locker up.

"Ugh! Why don't these things happen to me! This is totally not fare!" Kira screams as she walks out the door.

"Don't worry she'll remember her pencil shrine thingy in a half hour and totally be over it!" Trish reassures.

"But oh my gosh you are the luckiest girl in the world! Do you know how many girls have dreamed about the Austin Moon carrying their books?!" exclaims Cassidy as we walk out the door.

"I'm guessing a lot." I say.

"Well you guessed right." replied Trish.

"So is he making a habit of doing this now or something?" asks Cassidy as we get on the bus. Kira was our ride today and she left mad so this is the other option.

"I don't know guys; I mean we're just friends. He was just being nice and which I greatly appreciated. No harm in that right?" I say.

"Well you better be careful. Not only do you have to watch out for Kira, but for every other girl with eyes." Trish says.

I'm pretty sure she's talking about all the pretty popular girls who wore risqué things and the cheerleaders. Our group is exactly popular but we aren't losers either. We're just kind of stuck in the middle of everyone.

"Why? It's not like it's the first time Austin has had social interaction with people below his social status." I state.

"Sure. But you're the first girl he's ever really shown interest in." Cassidy replies.

That wasn't true. Was it? No. he'll sometimes flirt with other girls, accidental or not. He really was just being nice. Who'd flirt with me, Ally Dawson, the nerdy looking girl? Definitely not Austin Moon.

"She's right." Trish says in a sing song voice, drawing air hearts with her fingers.

"Oh stop it!" I say pushing her hands out of the air.

Just then the bus stopped, which meant Trish and I were getting off. We were hanging out at Trish's place but Cassidy couldn't come because she had work. We said our goodbyes and scurried off the bus and onto the path way.

We get inside to see her brother already home and her mom making an after school snack for us. Her mom was the best cook you'll ever meet. Her parents we're pretty wealthy and had good income so to say their house was amazing would be an understatement.

"Hi girls! How was school?" asked her mom from the kitchen.

"Good." Trish and I say in unison.

We make our way to the kitchen and see one of her famous dishes, sliced apples with a cream cheese chocolate chip caramel dip. God I loved her food.

"Anything new happen today?" asked her mom.

"No."

"Yes."

Trish and I say at the same time. I gave her the "don't you dare" look.

"What?!" her mom asks excitedly.

"Someone's crushing on Ally!" chimed Trish.

"Haha no she's just kidding, right Trish?" I say giving her the "how dare you" look now.

"How exciting! Who is it?" exclaims her mom.

"Austin Moon!" Trish shouts!

"Ooh he's cute Ally!" says her mom, nodding in approval.

Goodness what have I walked myself into?

"Trish would like to believe he likes me but we're barely just became friends." I say.

"Mom, do guys who are just your friends carry your books and walk you to your locker?" she asks as if it's a rhetorical question.

"That sounds like a crush to me girls!" she replies.

People these days.

"Well I get out of your girls hair now. I made you a snack so go ahead and take it to your room just brings it down when you're finished ok." She says and then exits the kitchen and heads to who knows where.

The first thing I did was flop myself onto Trish's bed when we got upstairs. It's just so comfy and plus I've had a long day. This entire Austin moon craze is too much to handle. Which reminds me, should I still tell Trish I like him? I mean she is my best friend. What's the harm right? I guess here goes nothing.

"Trish?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she replies, looking up from her history textbook.

We were trying to get some studying in.

"I have to tell you something." I say, nervously sitting up.

"Ooh, what is it?! Are you ok?" she asks, sitting up too.

"Actually I'm not ok because I – IlikeAustin." I say the last part a little fast, then avoid all possible eye contact with her.

"Wait, OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE AUSTIN! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" she screams as she's comprehended what I've said. Next thing I know she's jumping up and down on her bed she's so excited.

"Gee, scream it louder won't you?" I say sarcastically.

She understands Ally's hint and then sits back down.

"I'm sorry Ally, it's just you've never really liked anyone before. I'm so happy you told me though!" she exclaims.

She's right. I haven't really liked anyone before. I'm usually too busy thinking about school and other things than about boys. There's a first time for everything I guess.

"How'd you know I liked him, I mean I just figured out for myself today?" I ask.

"I'm your best friend! I figured something was up Friday. I mean it was pretty obvious!" explained Trish.

Was I that easy to read?

"Wait, what about Kira? Do you know how mad she'd be if she knew?" asked Trish, now understanding my dilemma.

"I know. So that's why she can't know. And I also think Cassidy likes him too. You're the only person I've told. And despite what you and your mother think, he wouldn't like me back anyways." I say, a sad but serious tone filling my voice.

"You're secret is safe with me, I promise. And don't think like that! Be optimistic! I think there's a chance between you two, just wait! You can't let Kira or Cassidy get in the way of your chance at love! They may be your friends, but they don't stand a chance with Austin." she says reassuringly.

And that's why I love Trish. She's such a great friend.

"Thanks Trish. I don't know what I would do without you." I say, and proceed to give her a hug.

"What are best friends for?" she says with smile.

We finish studying and I leave just after six. When I got home both mom and dad were home, and I could smell dinner being made.

"Hey honey, how was school?" asks mom from the kitchen.

I set my bag on the table beside the entrance hall and make my way to the kitchen.

"Good." I reply, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So what's this I hear a boy has a crush on you?" she asks curiously.

My body tenses up when register what she's said. She's lucky I didn't do a spit take all over her.

"Ugh, not you too!" I groan.

"What, I'm sorry I'm just curious is all as to who this Austin is?" She replies, now turning her attention to whatever she was cooking.

"Mrs. Delarosa told you, didn't she?" I ask, even though I already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes! And this is very exciting. Do you, like him?" She asks trying to be calm and casual.

There're a few moments of silence before I answer another one of her silly questions.

"Yes." I say.

This resulted in a happy, over excited mother jumping up and down in the kitchen.

"Uh mom, one, he doesn't actually like me back, or at least I don't know. And two, the pot is bubbling over." I say, gesturing at the pot.

"Oh shoot." she curses.

"Sorry this is just the first person I've ever heard that you've liked. I'm just really excited and happy!" she states.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just do me a favor and try not to mention it to dad. I don't want him to do his overprotective father talk, ok?" I ask.

"Deal. But only if you help set the table." She replies.

"Ok." I say with a laugh, and open up the cupboard to grab the plates.

I finish setting the table and mom finished cooking dinner. Dad came down and mom and I tried not to laugh. It was probably really hard for my mom to keep it a secret. She probably wanted to shout if from the rooftops like Trish. Dad mostly talked about his day while we ate dinner. Mom and I just let him because we figured it was better if he talked instead of us. We all cleaned up after dinner and started to get ready for bed. Dad went to the living room like he usual did after to watch tv, and mom went upstairs to get ready for bed. I headed downstairs to my room and to get ready for bed too. I took off my dress and cardigan, threw it into my basket of dirty clothes, and put on a t shirt and shorts. I brushed my hair and put it into my usual ponytail. I finished up of nightly bathroom ritual of removing makeup and brushing my teeth shortly after. I was just about ready to sleep when my phone buzzed.

The screen said one new message. I opened it curious as to who it could be.

It was from Austin.

_I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not but I just wanted to say goodnight beautiful :)_

He sure knows how to make a girl smile.

I decided not to respond back because he assumed I was asleep but the words _goodnight beautiful _raced through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's chapter four lovelies! Sorry if this one sucked I feel like it wasn't as good :( I hope you're enjoying it though! Till next time 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Just want to personally thank all your wonderful souls for reading and review and all that good stuff to my story it means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved**

I open my eyes to the same beeping sound I hear every day at seven am. I hit the off button as fast as I can, wanting the annoying noise to stop as soon as possible. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as my mind starts to turn on. The memories of the night before come rushing back as I make my way out of bed and to the bathroom.

Austin sent me a good night text and called me beautiful. I'd say it was the sweetest thing ever. 

I do my usual morning routine: do my hair, brush the teeth, put on makeup, etc. today I decided to have my hair more natural. I just brushed it out and straighten a few wild and out of place pieces. My hair was naturally straight so I guess you could say it was a perk. I adjust my glasses and turn the light out. My favorite part about the morning was picking what to wear. Today I wanted to get Austin's attention, without dressing inappropriate of course. To do this you have to always be changing it up. I decide on denim blue high-waisted shorts (after all we do live in Miami), to show off my legs at a reasonable length, a plain white tee, a flannel and some simple black converse. They were my favorite pair of shoes in my collection. I finish up the last touches in my look for today and head upstairs.

Breakfast was an apple today as it was my day for carpool. I hate not being punctual. Mom and dad were at work already so the house was now officially empty. I got in my car and drove to the nearest house, which was Trish's.

I only wait a minute before she walks out of her house and into the front seat.

"Hey girl!" she says as I put it in drive.

"Hi Trish." I reply.

Next stop was Cassidy's.

"I kind of want to talk about Austin but I'm not sure if it'll offend you if I do …." She blurts out.

I just kind of laugh as we arrive at Cassidy's.

"Sorry but you kind of missed your chance. We're already at Cassidy's and next is Kira's. They can't know anything, remember?" I state.

I text Cassidy to let her know we are here waiting.

"Darn. I'll just you later about him then." She says defeated.

Trish sure can be funny.

"But I was going to talk to you about Austin too so now you'll just have to wait." I say.

Just then Cassidy steps out of her Door way and makes her way towards the car. She happily got into the back and buckled herself in.

"Turn it up guys this is my jam!" exclaims Cassidy.

I obliged, moving my right hand to turn the dial up. The song got audible louder and we all couldn't help but sing along as we made our way to Kira's.

"There's no way to say this song's about someone else, every time you're not in my arms I start to loose myself!" sang Cassidy.

"Someone please pass me my shades, don't let em' see me down. You have taken over my days so tonight I'm going out!" sang Trish.

"Yeah I'm feeling like, there is no better place, than right by your side, I had a little taste, and I'll only spoil the party anyway. Cuz all the girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind!" I sang.

"La da dee, la da da doo, la da da me, la da da you! La da dee, la da da doo, there's only me, there's only you! La da dee, la da da doo, la da da me, la da da you! La da dee, la da da doo, when you were gone I think of you!" sang all of us in unison.

Just as we finished the chorus we arrived at Kira's.

Honestly I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared to see if Kira was still mad or not. She could seriously hate me and want to end my life, but on the other hand she could be too obsessed about wondering what Austin's wearing today to remember.

Trish texts Kira to let her know we are here.

The anxiety intensifies as we sit for what feels like forever, but was really two minutes, before she comes out. Other than the radio, there's no sound to be heard from the three people in the car.

She gets in the car, taking her seat next to Cassidy and I hold my breath before she speaks.

"Btw I'm so over the Austin thing between you and him. When I got home I remembered the pencil he gave me, and I was like, that's way better than him carrying my books, like I'm the real winner here. So I forgive you. I know he's going to choose me in the long run. And besides holding grudges is bad for your skin and health. I don't want to get a pimple because of you." She says in a serious manner as we drive.

Well at least she didn't want to end my life. And she "forgives me" so that's even better. Although I really did nothing wrong so.

"Well I'm glad your such a, oh what's the word, a kind and forgiving person." I say trying to hide the sarcasm.

Trish and Cassidy try really hard not to laugh.

Thankfully we arrive at school in just a few minutes. I don't think I could bare another minute with Kira talking about Austin.

We get into school and a lot of people were staring at me. What was going on? Most likely they were still buzzing about yesterday's hot topic, Austin and I. I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. Is a crime for people to dice gestures for others now? The stares were really starting to get uncomfortable now.

I don't know what's worse; Kira's nonstop talk about Austin or this.

I manage to safely make my way to my locker, avoiding all eye contact. I grab the things I needed as fast as I could and speed walked towards first period. I didn't see Austin yet but he's in first period with me so I couldn't avoid him even if I wanted to.

I walk in and Austin's already there, with an empty seat beside him. I was hoping I could sit down somewhere else before he noticed me but I was too late. He caught eyes with mine and smiled at me. He gestured for me to sit beside him. Well I can't be rude, after all we are friends now. I mean the worst that could happen is I say something really stupid and I embarrass myself, but it's just the worst thought. I would also be on more girls kill lists but that isn't so bad right.

If I stand here looking like a deer in the head lights any longer he's going to think I'm messed up. Besides now I've taken so long the only seat left is next to him.

I make my way to the seat, trying to bring down my nervous levels. Class hadn't started yet so that meant I had to talk with him for at least two minutes. You can do this Ally, stay calm.

"Hey." He says.

He gave me one of his famous smiles and I swear I died a little inside.

"Hey. I, uh, got your text last night, it was really sweet." I say.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he was blushing!

"Oh it was no problem but you're welcome." He replies.

Of course the bell decides to ring now, meaning we had to stop talking and learn now. Ugh, school I love you but really? C'mon!

The teacher started talking and the lesson began. I was able to focus this class, surprisingly. About half way through note copying, I looked over at Austin to see that he was staring right at me. He quickly averted his eyes back down at his page and I couldn't help but fangirl, if you will.

I cannot believe he was actually staring at me! I'm actually surprised it wasn't the other way around. I've been known for being awkward ok.

Wait what if he was staring at me because I looked gross or had something on my face or he thought my nose was funny or he thought I was ugly or-

Ally. STOP.

Austin is the kind of guy who would tell you if there was something on your face, and don't forget that he called you beautiful last night, so I don't think he thinks you're ugly. Also he looked embarrassed that you caught him staring so that is also another sign of him thinking otherwise.

See, you shouldn't worry so much.

I allow myself to smile at what just happened now that I was calm. I sneak my own glance at Austin and admire how cute he looks when he's so focused.

I finished the notes and the bell rang. Thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I could take with Austin sitting right next to me, making me all crazed and confused and happy all at the same time.

He's got me on an emotional rollercoaster.

My next two classes went by pretty fast.

Gym was brutal but I didn't think about Austin so I can't complain. It's not that I hate gym, it's just I'm super klutzy and uncoordinated at times. I'm good at certain things like running and some minor sports, just not all these multitasking activities. So when you want me to throw and catch the ball, don't expect either to happen because nine out of ten times it won't.

Thankfully I had photography after gym which I enjoy so much more.

I would be in music or drama but the whole no confidence thing kind of gets in the way. So photography was the next best thing. The latest assignment was taking photos with a Polaroid. Finding one was a mission of its own but I managed to snag one from the attic of my house.

It was lunch now and Austin kept looking my way. Every so often we would steal glances and smile. Trish caught on but for the sake of her promise she said nothing. Austin was sitting a table a head of us with his basketball friends and some cheerleaders. Most of the girls were trying to flirt with Austin, and I'm not going to lie I was a tad bit jealous, but he didn't pay any attention to them and that made me oddly happy.

Liking Austin was starting to make me worry though. What if he really is a heart throb jerk? Or what if he won't like me back? This is my first time ever really liking someone; I don't know how this works. I guess I can't worry though. Liking him makes me feel a whole lot better than worrying. I have to just take Trish's advice. Be optimistic. There's a guaranteed fifty percent chance he could like me.

The end of lunch eventually rolled around and I headed to class. Austin was in this one too, shocker I know. But it was our last class of the day together. We didn't have chemistry today. I did the usual, grabbed my books, said goodbye and headed to class.

I came into math class and sat down in my usual middle seat. Austin came in right before the bell rang and sat beside me again.

I think he was starting to make a habit of this sitting by me in class thing.

He didn't say anything this time, he just smiled.

I love his smile.

When class started we did the same thing we did at lunch. Every so often we'd catch eyes and smile. It was kind of like a game now. The smiles started turning in smirks and boy was his smirk sexy.

I mentally fanned myself.

Ally, calm yourself.

Thankfully no one in class really noticed us. That would be super embarrassing if we got caught. Soon the bell rang and Austin approached me.

Oh no, what if he wants to carry my books again or something.

I mean that's not a bad thing but you know what mean.

"Hey Ally?" he asks.

Was it me or did he seem a little nervous? That can't be good.

"Yeah, Austin?" I reply.

Awe, he's doing the cute thing where he rubs the back of his neck when he gets nervous!

"I was wondering if you uh maybe wanted to come to my basketball game tomorrow night. I mean you don't have to but-" he babbled nervously as we walked out of class.

Who knew Austin Moon got nervous? You learn something new every day.

"I don't know, I mean, my schedule is pretty full but I think I can try to squeeze it in." I interrupt, a little on the flirtatious side. I don't think he understood I was being playful but that made it ten times better.

"So is that a yes?" he asks confused.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I whisper in his ear, giving him a flirtatious wink before walking off to my locker, leaving him at a standstill of confusion.

**Thanks for reading I love you all to the moon and back! Sorry if there's errors I've been gone all day and wanted to quickly finish for you guys! Till next time, which will hopefully be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys have no idea how much I appreciate and love and fangirl over your comments! Thanks for being so supportive, especially on my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story all rights reserved.**

I waited until I was around the corner, making sure Austin was out of sight, before I mentally, and maybe a little on the outside, started to fangirl. I would have shouted it from the rooftops and jumped with joy but Ally Dawson had more self-control than that. So instead I had a celebration in my mind.

It still hadn't really sunken it that Austin, the guy I like, invited me to his basketball game! I mean he personally invited me and no one else, that's good right?

And kudos to me because I don't even know where I got all those flirting skills came from. Honestly Ally Dawson has done so I'm calling this beginners luck.

This is really happening.

I can't wait to tell Trish! She's going to be even more excited than I am.

I arrive at my locker with the biggest grin plastered on my face. I was radiating excitement from head to toe. Literally. Everyone else was already at their lockers and they sure were giving me weird looks.

"Why so happy all of a sudden Ally?" asks Cassidy.

Kira doesn't care to look away from her mirror and Trish was raising an eyebrow at my suddenly weird state.

"No reason." I reply, still smiling.

"Ok then …" says Trish, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"Well we better get to class Trish," I say as I close up my locker.

"See you guys later." I finish with a wave, and Trish and I make our way to our next class.

I was still on cloud nine when class had started.

Like usual lately, I was thinking about Austin, unable to focus. I was thinking about how good his arms would look in his basketball jersey (was I turning into Kira?), when a piece of folded up paper lands on my desk.

_What gives! Why are you suddenly so happy? And no reason is not a suitable answer._

I should have known this was what it said. She couldn't wait to ask until after school. She knows we can get into big trouble for passing notes. I roll my eyes but still discreetly scribble a more satisfying response, and pass it back when no one was looking.

_Long story short, Austin invited me to watch his game tomorrow! But he also send me a text last night that said goodnight beautiful, and earlier today I caught him staring at me!_

Trish does a silent celebratory happy dance and cheer when she reads the note. I put my finger up to my lips, giving her a "shh" signal while trying not to laugh and cheer with her.

In no time she passes me the paper again.

_OMG! He totally likes you Ally! Girl you need to hurry up and date or something!_

She wiggles her eyebrows and nods her head when I look at her.

_Don't go getting all these crazy ideas. There's still a chance he doesn't like me._

She gives me a "stop denying it" look and shakes her head at me. She then proceeded to pass another note to me.

_Think what you want but Trish is always right._

Just when I was about to pass her another note, a set of old, wrinkly, hands slammed down on my desk.

"Ms. Dawson, are you passing notes with Ms. Delarosa in my class?" she asks, very infuriated.

Oh no. This is bad! This is so bad.

"Would one of your star students be passing notes? I don't think so. In fact it sounds absurd. I thought you had more respect for me Mrs. Smith." I say trying to persuade her.

She didn't look like she was buying it. All I need to do is buy us some time. Class is over in two minutes.

Mrs. Smith snatched the piece of paper out of my hands with her claws and into her grasp.

You could mistake her for a witch.

"Well Ms. Dawson, if it isn't what I think it is then you should have no problem with me reading it out loud to the class?" she asks, even though she's going to read it aloud, permission granted or not.

In my defense it wasn't my idea to pass notes to begin with.

"I don't see how this is all really necessary. She we be getting back and continuing on with the lesson?" asks Trish.

I will die of embarrassment if those notes get read out loud! You don't understand, my life will be O-V-E-R, over. Everyone will know I like Austin.

At least he isn't her to see this hell of a mess.

If Trish and I can just buy a little more time, we could make it out of this alive. There's barely a minute left.

"Don't lip me, Ms. Delarosa! Not another word from either of you two! Now be quiet so I can share the note with the class. You know the rules and this is how you are punished." She states.

She starts to clear her throat and adjust her glasses, teasing us already.

Well at least we can say we went down trying.

"What gives? Why are you suddenly so happy? And no reason is not a suitable answer." She reprises.

I can literally kiss my life goodbye.

Right when she was about to reprise the next line in our conversation, the bell rang.

Oh thank the lord! I have never been happier to hear that annoying school bell. And thankfully no one in the class cared enough to stay, every one stampeding out the door way as usual.

Trish and I got what you'd call very lucky.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith, but uh we have a very important place to be!" I say as Trish snatches back the note and we bolt to the door.

"Oh my god, do you know how close we were to getting caught?!" I exclaim, finally able to breathe again.

"I know!" she breathes out, wiping fake sweat off her forehead.

"We are so lucky! And this is this first time I've ever done anything bad!" I say a bit nervous.

"How does it feel to finally be a rebel?" she asks with laughter in her voice.

I pause, as if I was seriously thinking about it.

"Awesome!" I shout.

We laugh the rest of our way to our lockers and tell Kira and Cassidy what happened!

"WOW you guys are so lucky!" said Cassidy.

I was having a lot of beginners luck today.

"The fact that you left without having to be punished is a totally different story!" states Kira.

Our latest scandal was all we talked about as we gathered our stuff for the end of the day. It was a nice moment between the four of us, laughing with no over excessive annoying talk of Austin coming from Kira.

We got in my car and decide to celebrate today's fiasco with some frozen yogurt. The ride there was a blast. With the radio blared and all of jamming out, it felt like one of those teenage moments experienced in a really cheesy movie. It was fun none the less.

We arrive in no time and enter the place excitedly. The yogurt places volume increased a lot when we walked in, not really being conscious of our noise level. We were a group of teenage girls what did they expect?

We all fill our cardboard like bowls up with our favorite flavors and add a ton of toppings from their never ending topping bar. We all pay and decide to sit down and eat. We didn't see a reason rush.

More people were trickling in now, the place looking fuller and more crowded.

We talked about our day as we devoured the frozen treats. We finished and made our way out of the self-serve yogurt place and hop back into my car.

I drive everyone home within the next ten minutes and as promised to see them tomorrow.

When I got home I went and changed into my usual comfy attire. Up went the hair and away went the precisely planned outfit.

I go and check my phone to see I have one new message from Austin. Weird. I proceed to pen, curious as to what it could say.

_Hey! I heard about the whole note thing._

It had already spread that fast? Wow.

_You heard huh? Wow that's embarrassing …_

He probably thinks I'm an even bigger loser now. Literally all I'm good at is embarrassing myself.

_Don't be embarrassed! I'm just shocked that goody two shoes Ally Dawson could be bad ;)_

Oh my gosh he sent me a winky face! Wait a winky face is good right? At least he doesn't think I'm a loser.

_Wow I am just so offended that you think of me like that ;) _

Ooh nice one Ally. High five for me!

_Personally I love your good girl rep but it's nice to see there's more to you than meets the eye :)_

There he goes being all sweet again, as usual.

_Well don't get used to the bad side of me. I think rebel Ally was a onetime thing. I don't think I can change my ways this late in the game _

After all it was true. Being bad is soo much work!

_Haha ur so funny :) but I like you just the way you are_

If I could describe how that just made me feel it'd go a little like this : ASDFGHJKL; !

He is literally a perfect human being!

_Awe thanks :) you're too sweet _

Austin Moon why must you do this to me?

_You're welcome ;) I gtg see you tomorrow?_

Another winky face! That's a flirtatious sign right?

_Definitely :)_

And that was my last reply before our conversation ended.

**Well there it is folks! Last chapter of the night so goodnight to all you beautiful people! Tell me what your favorite part was! Sorry it was so short i just wanted to give you one last chapter before i can't frequently update. Don't expect a lot of updates until next weekend because I have to focus on school :( bye guys! Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOUR COMMENTS MADE MY SUCKY DAY SO MUCH BETTER! BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOULS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story all rights reserved.**

*Next morning at school*

I walk in to school with Trish, Cassidy, and Kira, ready to make it through another day. We make our way to our lockers and to my surprise; someone has already beat us there.

Austin spotted me from the end of the hall and smiled at me. He was leant up against my locker waiting for me.

Why you ask? Well I really didn't know. But school hasn't even started yet and he was making me have another premature ventricular contraction.

"Good morning ladies and Ally." He says looking directly at me.

"Hi Austin!" said Kira, trying way too hard to get his attention.

The sad part was that he didn't look away from me when she talked.

"What are you doing Austin?" I ask.

Kira looked pretty pissed off now. She can't blame me. I had no idea this was going to happen.

"Well I was hoping to walk you to your class if that's ok." He replies with a little shyness in his voice.

He was still leaning against my locker, looking down at me.

I look at the others before I made a decision.

Kira was looking infuriated. All the other girls watching looked super jealous and confused. Cassidy looked at little in shocked and slightly sad though she tried not to show it, and Trish looked like she was about to explode with joy.

"I'd love that." I replied with a smile.

"UHG! WHY DON"T YOU LOVE ME?!" Kira screams, and storms off to who knows where.

"Is she ok?" he asks confused.

"She'll be fine." I say, still smiling.

I open up my locker and get my stuff for my first class. I insisted on carrying my books myself but he wouldn't let me.

He just doesn't give up does he?

We walked very close beside each other, no personally space whatsoever, and our two closest hands just barely touching.

Girls were giving me dirty and jealous but I didn't care.

It was like no one else around us existed, like it was just us in the hallways.

He looked down and smiled at me.

All I could do was smile back, as I was lost in his eyes.

He's literally perfect.

I wish the walk could have been a mile long instead of a minute because we arrived at the class way sooner than I wanted.

We stop outside the door and stare into each other's eyes for just another moment. I guess this was goodbye for now.

"I think this is our stop." He states, handing me my books.

He looked a little sad but tried not to show it. He was just so darn cute.

"Thanks for walking me." I say with a smile still on my face.

"You're welcome but it was my pleasure." He replies.

"You better get going. I don't want to make you late." I say sincerely.

"Yeah, ok." He says defeated.

"I'll see you later ok." I say.

"ok." He smiles and then walks off.

I walk into class and take my seat, and all the girls were glaring and whispering about me. I honestly could care less. They do realize Austin wasn't going to have no interactions with other girls for the rest of his life right?

Besides if things keep working this well, Austin and I may just become a real thing.

But right now I can only hope.

Class sped by fast, and before I knew it I was walking with Trish to our next class.

"Tell me everything!" Trish exclaimed.

"I don't know there's not much to say! We just walked and talked. We walked with very little space between us! Oh and he was totally sad that he had to leave!"

"Ally, I'm telling you, HE LIKES YOU!" she said super loud.

"Gee Trish! Could you yell any louder?" I say.

She didn't really know what the word quiet meant.

"Sorry Ally! I'm just so happy for you!" she replied more quietly.

"It's ok." I say with a laugh.

We walked into class and sat down beside each other. We learned from yesterday that passing notes in class was a definite no.

The class went by in no time. Math was always a breeze for me. Before I knew it, it was already time for lunch!

We rushed out of class like everyone else and made our way to our lockers. We meet up with Cassidy and Kira and walked in the cafeteria together.

Kira was definitely still mad, creating an awkward tension between the four of us. I did feel kind of bad but she can't blame me for falling for Austin. It's bound to happen to everyone at least one time or another. He's just that irresistible.

When we get inside I spot Austin, and he spots me. We didn't sit together and I doubt that was going to change for a while but it was still nice to be noticed by him in the crowd of people.

Right when I looked at him a light bulb went off in my head.

Oh my goodness, how could I forget!

I just remembered that his game was today after school and that I'm supposed to be watching.

Well after the whole walking me to class/Kira fiasco who could blame me for forgetting?

Of course I'm going to go. Who would miss out on an opportunity to admire Austin's well defined arms?

We all got our food and found a table to sit at. At first it was awkwardly silent and Kira was giving me her death glare.

"Ally, be honest," Kira finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Do you like Austin?" she asks, a little harshness in her tone.

I swallow the lump rising in my throat.

What do I say? What do I do? Do I lie or do I tell the truth?

Take a deep breath Ally. You know that lying is never a good idea. Besides if Kira is a true friend she will understand. Maybe not now but in the future she will.

"You have every right to be mad because you had eyes on him first, but I'm not going to lie. I like Austin." I admit in a hushed voice.

I didn't want anyone to hear. Things spread like wild fire here at Marino High.

She was silent for a while, an unreadable look on her face. It was like a look of anger, sadness, confusion, and realization all mixed together.

"If we're all admitting secrets now, I sort of like Austin too." said Cassidy, breaking the silence.

"I'm really sorry Kira. I never purposely meant to hurt you." I say sincerely.

"I'm not going to say it's ok but I understand." She finally speaks.

Well at least she doesn't want to end me. Or if she did, she was only thinking it.

"So are we still friends?" I ask hopefully.

She pauses before she responds, building the anxiety inside me.

"Yes." She says.

"And same goes to you Cassidy. I just feel bad that I was so obsessed that neither of you felt comfortable telling me. I'm sorry too guys." She says apologetically.

"Yay! Now we are all happy friends again!" says Trish.

We all laugh, breaking the last bit of tension between us. I'm glad we cleared everything up. And now I can talk to everyone about how adorable Austin is (well maybe not, I don't want to turn into Kira 2.0). Everything slowly fell back to the way it was and we moved on to the latest gossip. I, of course, didn't care but it was nice to all be friends again so I didn't mind.

Lunch ended and we all headed our separate ways.

I made my way to my next class alone, and the excitement inside me was building. The game was so soon and I just can't wait to cheer him on.

I arrive in class and Austin was already there saving me a seat.

How sweet is he?

I take my sit next to him and he smiled at me. Every time he smiles it's like the world literally gets better.

"How was lunch?" he asks.

Crazy, emotionally, and had a lot to do with you, I thought.

"Good, same as usual! And yours?" I reply.

"A lot better when I saw you." He says.

Oh gosh, I'm blushing. Oh no, why Ally why?

I hid my face in embarrassment but he removed my hands from my face with his.

"You're cute when you blush." He states, admiring my face and smiles at me.

It was like the room got a thousand degrees hotter because my heart just melted at his words.

"Um, thanks." I say still embarrassed.

Thank goodness the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson because I don't think I could handle any more of that.

Class was difficult with Austin Moon sitting right next to you.

He smelt really, really good. And the slightest thing he did made me like him even more. He just made it really hard to focus with his stupid good looks crossing my mind.

It felt like class was never going to end.

Sooner than expected, the bell rang and Austin and I left the class. We didn't intentionally leave together; we just ended up right beside each other again. My last class was thankfully not with Austin. If I didn't start focusing I was going to lose my perfect grades.

I arrive at my locker and do the usual. I exchange books and make my way to the last class of the day. I enter the class with a purpose, determined to learn something instead of think about Austin.

It wasn't easy at first but I did it. I had forgotten how much I liked to learn with all the Austin commotion. I felt very productive at the end of class. it sped by so fast it was like I blinked and the clocked moved an hour ahead.

Now it was time to watch Austin's game. It was here in the gymnasium and it was against our biggest rivalry team.

It was going to pretty intense.

**Sorry to end it there but I have to bc it's getting late! Probably won't update tomorrow so sorry guys :( Until next time my lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! So sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I love you all so much and the feedback I'm getting from this story makes me so happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

All three of us decided we were going to watch the game and cheer Austin on. I'm surprised Kira was up for it but I'm glad she came.

We walk into the gym and it was already getting pretty crowded. We managed to snag seats at the first few sets of bleachers, pretty close to the court.

The two teams were warming up and getting ready at this point.

This was going to be the most intense game this season. The other school has been our rivalry team for years now. We were the best two teams in this area and neither school can settle for second place.

This was one of the most important games in the season for the teams because who ever won would be advancing on for the state championships. It would be a big disappointment to either team.

There was two minutes left on the score board which meant warm up was almost over. Suddenly Austin started jogging towards me.

"Ally!" he shouted, gesturing for me to come down to him.

I look over at Trish, Cassidy, and Kira for their approval.

"GO!" Trish yelled excitedly, shoeing me away.

I stand up, now sticking out in the sea of people and make my way towards him. My heart started beating incredibly fast as I got closer and closer to him.

"Hey, what do you need?" I ask, trying not to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"First I want to say I'm glad you came! But honestly, I don't know. I just had a feeling inside me that I needed to talk to you." He says in all seriousness.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I was kind of stunned, and didn't really know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," he says, knowing that I was having difficulty forming any kind of sentence.

"Just wish me luck?" he asked hopefully, with one eye brow raised.

Suddenly I felt the speech ability return back to my voice with a surge of confidence.

"You don't need luck." I reassure him, the confidence bubbling inside me.

And then it all happened so fast.

I got on the very tips of my toes and kissed his cheek.

This time it was his turn to blush. And may I just say he was so adorable when he blushed.

He stood there, holding his hand on the place where my lips touched his skin, a little shocked and sheepishly tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." I say, quoting him from earlier today and wink at him.

He smiled at that. Good one Ally, I mentally praise.

Just then the scoreboard reached zero and a loud buzzing noise filled the gymnasium. That meant warm up was over and that the game was about to start.

"I'll see you after the game." I say, rather than tell, before I walked back to my seat.

I watched him jog back to the rest of the team for the pre-game huddle.

"Ally! Oh my gosh! Did you just kiss Austin on the cheek?!" Trish asked in shock.

"Yes! I don't know what was wrong with me! I just all of a sudden got this huge wave of confidence." I exclaim, a little shocked at myself too.

"Why did he call you down in the first place?" asked Cassidy.

"He said he just wanted to talk to me before the game and that he was glad I came." I respond.

"You guys are actually really cute." Kira commented.

"I think I got jealous because I didn't like the fact that Austin liked someone who wasn't me, and that someone is totally you Ally!" Kira adds.

It was really weird hearing that from her but it was actually very nice at the same time. I know deep down she's still hurt but I'd be too. I'm just glad she supports it.

"Thanks Kira but I don't know I can't be totally sure." I say with a shrug.

"Ally, are you blind? Heck, even a blind person could see how much he likes you and you like him so stop denying it!" Trish exclaims.

"Sorry Trish but it's just what I do best." I say with a laugh.

She on the other hand, didn't think it was funny.

Thankfully the pre-game huddle ended and so did the awkward Austin and Ally talk.

The two rivaling teams jumped right into the game, everyone in full determination.

The opposing team scored the first point but our team came fighting back even more. By the end of the first quarter we were tied twelve, twelve.

I wasn't kidding when I said this was going to be an intense game. There was still three more quarters left of this insane game.

Second period we fell a little behind. They were winning by four more points than us. You could tell the team was upset at that but we all knew we still had plenty of time to beat them. It was only a matter of time before we started kicking things into over drive. We were determined to leave this gym champions.

Not only was the game intense but Austin was rocking his jersey pretty well. It was a whole new level of sexy with him slightly sweaty and his muscles flexing every time he had the ball, which was often. Every time he got a basket he'd make sure we made eye contact and either smiled or winked at me.

Gosh he was so cute at times and extremely hot at others. Basketball was where he was both twenty four seven.

Trish had to tell to stop drooling at one point. Wow I am just a hot mess right now.

Second period ended and they were still behind in points.

I don't know what was said in their little motivational huddle but whatever it was, it worked. When third period started Austin had this new fire that burned in his eyes. The whole team had it too.

They dominated in the third period, now caught up with the opposing team. It was tied again and it was literally neck in neck. We'd score, they'd score, and so forth.

The whole crowd was at the edge of their seats, shaking with anticipation. The whole gym would roar with noise whenever a basket was made. It was crazy.

The whole fourth period was just like the third. The scores were so close, the opposing team just barely ahead of us. The last quarter was almost over when an opposing team member hit Austin, which meant he had a free throw.

There was just barely over ten second left in the game, and we were down by one. This one shot would literally mean they'd win or lose. I couldn't imagine how much pressure he must feel now.

As the two teams got into position for Austin's shot, the crowd became incredibly quiet. You could hear a pen drop that's how quiet it was.

Out of all the things Austin should be doing right now, he looked up at me. It was like one of those moments where we were the only two people in the room again.

He looks at me for some kind of reassurance or something and I just give him a smile and nod.

He could do this. I knew it, heck everyone knew. I just hope he knew it.

The score board started and the time started to rapidly decrease. I think the entire crowd was holding their breath, me included.

Five seconds! This was it. Either now or never.

Austin bit his lip and aimed for the net, releasing the ball with his usual perfect aim.

We all watched as it soared through the air, now down to three seconds left. It was out of his control now and all we could do was hope.

Everyone intently watched as the ball hit the back board and started circling the rim.

Please, for the love of god go in!

The buzzer rings, signaling that the last quarter and game was now officially over and just when you thought the ball would never go in, in fell into the net with a swish.

Well it was about time!

The crowd roared into triumph as we had just beat our rivalry team and were heading to the state championships.

The opposing team walked off with their heads bowed in sadness as they had just lost.

Our team lifted Austin up onto their shoulders and everyone started chanting his name.

He smiled proudly and basked in the glory.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" shouted everyone around, me included.

I made my way down onto the gym floor and Austin was let back onto his feet.

He ran towards me and lifted me off my feet and spun me around as if I weighed nothing. It was probably really cliché like one of those scenes from a sappy movie but I didn't first I was taken by surprise but I ended up laughing at his crazy actions.

"You're officially my good luck charm!" he states, still holding me.

"Are you kidding me? I said you didn't need luck! That was all you out here not me." I say.

"Whatever I still consider you my good luck charm!" he replies, still smiling.

The whole time we had forgotten about everyone else, like usual, and I'm pretty sure they were watching us, also like usual. I couldn't be sure though because I wasn't going to break mine and Austin's gaze just to check about silly people that didn't matter. We were still holding each other from his hug, with his arms wrapped safely around me. I wasn't going to lie, he was a little sweaty but that was the last thing on my mind as my heart was insanely accelerating just by being in his presence.

But the moment ended too soon, as someone cleared their voice at us.

"Ahem." Trish said, feeling a little bad for having to break up whatever was going on.

Austin and I quickly jolted away from each other at the sound of Trish. I was sad that his arms weren't around me anymore and that I had to stop looking at his beautiful eyes.

Leave it to Trish to ruin the moment.

Austin was nervously smiling at the three other girls as he rubbed the back of his neck. I couldn't help but mentally giggle at his nervous actions.

"Congrats on the win Austin, but we kind of need to steal Ally back from you." Trish says at him.

He licked his lips and looked my way before responding.

"She's all yours." He says with a smile.

"Besides the team is heading out to dinner to celebrate so I got hit the showers." He finishes.

"Bye Ally." He smiled at me and then walked off towards the boy's locker room.

We all waited and watched him go into the change room before all four of us broke into excitement and loud cheers. We all walked out into the parking lot and Trish's car while fangirling over what just happened.

"So do you still think he doesn't like you now?!" asked Cassidy in a duh tone.

"Well…" I say still unsure.

I don't want to think I have better chances than I actually do ok.

"ALLY!" everyone scolds and then laughs.

I join into the laughing too.

"Sorry." I reply.

When I really think about it, I think they're right. Austin Moon was maybe, just maybe, falling for me too.

**Well that's it folks! This is one of my favorite chapters I think. And as some of you requested Austin said Ally was his good luck charm! I can't thank you enough for liking and reading my story. Bless all your beautiful souls! Goodnight and I'll try my best to update again soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I may not be able to post tomorrow so if not, a happy early valentine's day to you all! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*Day after game, Friday morning*

Even though it was a day after the game, the entire school was still celebrating and buzzing about our win. Austin was getting even more attention, if that were even possible.

I walked into school to see that he was swarmed by tons of people, all congratulating him and trying to get a chance to talk with the Austin Moon.

I don't know how he managed to spot me, maybe it was because he was so tall, but he did. He pushed his way through the crowd of people as if they no longer existed and walked towards me.

I was at my locker grabbing my things when he leaned up against the locker beside me.

"Looks like someone is getting a lot of attention for scoring the winning basket." I tease.

"Good morning to you too Ally." He teases back.

We laughed in unison at each other.

"Is it too much to ask if I can walk you to class again?" he asks.

I think he really was making a habit of this now. Although I'm not saying I don't like it because I really do. He is just so thoughtful and considerate and kind. It was impossible not to love Austin Moon.

"Aren't you royalty at the moment? Shouldn't I be walking and carrying your books to class?" I ask jokingly.

"Will you just hurry up and let me take you to class already?! You're going to be late if you don't speed it up." He says joking back.

"Ok, ok." I respond.

I'm surprised people weren't used to this by now because there was still people in shock when they saw Austin walking me to class yet again. The same girls with the same evil looks directed my way, nothing really changed at all. Oh well, what can you do?

"So I've been meaning to ask you something." He says as we walk fairly close together down the hallway.

Suddenly butterflies fluttered inside my stomach at his words. I did my best to stay cool.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

He bit his lip before he spoke. We were almost at my class now, with only a few seconds left to ask whatever he was going to ask.

"Do you maybe want to hang out today after school or something?" he asks nervously.

Wait was he asking me on a date?

"Like just the two of us?" I reply, curiously.

"Yeah if that's ok with you." He says.

Oh my goodness, pinch me I think I'm dreaming. Austin just asked me on a date!

"I'd love that." I answer.

Right when he smiled at my response we arrived at my class.

"Well I guess this is your stop." He stated and handed me my books.

"I guess so." I say while grabbing my books back.

"I'll see you later." He says before walking on to his class.

My heart could not be beating any faster right now, seriously! He just asked me on a date right?! Well at least it sounded like a date to me! Why did he always have to put me in a fangirl mood right before class! I'll never be able to focus now!

The spent the whole first class thinking about our "date". Where do you think we were going to go? Were my clothes good enough for this so called date? What are we doing? All these questions would not be answered until the end of the day.

I was just way too excited! Oh my gosh what if he ends up thinking I'm gross if we go and eat? Or think I'm boring by spending too much time with me? This could happen you know! This stuff happens in the movies all the time!

Stay calm Ally.

Austin likes me for who I am, so if I be myself he can't hate me for trying to be someone I'm not.

The rest of my morning classes were just like this too. I over thought everything that could possibly happen tonight.

Like what if something awkward happens, or I don't know what to say? Trish or none of my other friends won't be there to help me in case I fall. I literally have no experience in dating! This is my first one after all. I don't want to mess it up!

Thankfully it was lunch and I could talk to my friends about all of this. I already knew what they were going to say though. Like how they knew he liked me and that I am over thinking and blah blah blah.

I enter the cafeteria and make my way to the lineup. I grab my usual, a salad, a sandwich and some form of fruit with a bottled water. I only wait two minutes in the line before I got to pay and leave. I scan the room looking for any sign of my friends and I spot them in a far corner. I make my way over to them with my super quick paced walk I've nailed down since middle school. When you're this short its pretty easy to get trampled.

"Hey guys" I say and sit down at the table.

"Hey!" everyone replies in unison.

"So I'm sad to announce that I can't go to our usual after school Starbucks on Friday today," I say breaking the news to them.

"How come?" asked Kira.

"Because Austin asked me out on a date!" I exclaim!

"Ally! That's amazing!" Trish responds.

"Well he wasn't like do you want to go on date tonight, it was more like I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later but I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing." I say unsure if I was right or not.

"That's basically guy code for asking a girl out on a date!" Cassidy reassures.

"Guys I'm really nervous though! This is my first date." I say.

"Don't worry Ally! At this point he's so in love that you could be a totally turn off tonight and there's still a pretty good chance he will come out of the date still liking you." explained Kira.

We all laughed at this. Of course I wasn't going to be one but the fact that she thought he liked me that much was good I guess. Looks like it'll be pretty hard for him to not like me after tonight if we go off their judgments.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" asked Trish.

"No. he didn't say." I reply.

I was just as curious as anyone else.

"Darn!" she curses.

"It's ok. I think I can handle myself now. You guys really made me feel like I can do this." I exclaim.

Besides, he wouldn't ask me on a date if he didn't like me in the first place.

I kind of forgot that I had a full tray of food in front of me and less than fifteen minutes to eat. And boy was I starving.

I ate my lunch as the rest of them talked about their days so far and the newest thing on all the social media websites.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. The school stampeded out of the dining area like a bunch of wild animals. That was public school for you.

I grabbed my books that were needed for my next class and headed to next period like everyone else.

I sat down and opened my books as I waited for everyone else to arrive. Within a few short seconds from there Austin walked in.

It was like the entire room lit up in his presence. It was magical and almost heavenly.

Wow I sound really obsessed. I think I need to tone down the Austin thoughts a little.

He sits down beside me and smiles. I couldn't help but smile back.

I don't think he even knows what he does to me. He literally comes in and takes over my entire mind and thought process whatsoever! But I couldn't tell him that! First of all I'm too chicken and second, what if he actually didn't like me back. There was still a good fifty percent chance that he doesn't.

And as if he was reading my mind he looked over and smiled at me again. The lesson had already started but I couldn't help but return the smile too. It's not my fault ok. He is just so irresistible.

I did the same thing like I did every class, and not pay attention to anyone but Austin. Thankfully I was able to focus the next class though. I tried being productive and it worked. Let me tell you it's a lot easier when Austin isn't sitting right beside you! I really need to find a better way to control this.

I should be focusing on school and my future and my hobbies and not boys, but Austin was no boy. No, he was a man. A cute but sexy and a kind hearted man!

Look at me I'm rambling about him now. I'm surprised no one wants to duct tape my mouth shut yet with all my blabbering.

Thankfully the end of the day was approaching pretty fast. The anticipation was killing me. I was getting more and more anxious every second as the clock ticked on. At the same time I was super excited. It was finally the weekend and in like thirty second I would know where Austin and I would be spending the rest of our Friday together!

Just when I thought the clock was stuck in place forever, the bell rang! Thank the heavens! I was the first one to rush out of the class and speed walked straight to my locker. I was so fast I beat all three of my friends there and I'm usually the last one to get there.

As I was getting my stuff ready Austin came up to my locker, already ready.

"So you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes." I say before we walk out of the school together, side by side.

**I'm so sorry for cutting it short here but it's so late and I have school tomorrow! Please don't hate me! I promise the next chapter is going to be amazing ok! Also I know I shouldn't ask this in case you are mad about my short cut ending, but I'd really love it if you all promoted my story for me! I'd be so grateful if you did but you don't have to! Thanks for reading! Bless your beautiful souls! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all had an awesome valentine's day bc I did! I spent it with my friends bc I'm literally forever alone! Your comments are one of the best things about my day! They make me beyond happy! So thanks and I love you all!**

We make our way to his car as we walk out of school together. I actually didn't know what kind of car he drove so this was going to be another surprise.

"Sorry if it's not the super amazing and expensive sports car you thought I'd have. I'm not some spoiled kid who gets everything he wants but I am grateful." He says halfheartedly.

We arrived at his kind of out of shape pastel blue truck.

"No, this is perfect." I reply.

He opened my door and helped me in before he proceeded to get in on his side. He was such a gentlemen and a cute one if I may add.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask him curiously.

He started the truck and put it in reverse, backing out of the parking stall.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm a little hungry so I'd thought we'd grab a bite to eat and then I don't really know, I guess just have a Miami adventure." he responds.

"Is that ok with you?" he asks sincerely.

"It's perfect." I reassure.

"So where to eat?" I ask next.

"I know this great little café, so I was thinking there. The have the second best food in the world, my mom is first of course." He says.

I laugh at his cute comment.

"Great, because I'm starving!" I exclaim.

This time he laughs at my comment.

We arrive at this unknown eatery in no time and I could tell I was already in love. It was like one of the ones you see in movies or the cities you wish you could go to but probably won't ever make it there.

We walk in and it's got a fair bit of people in it, but wasn't crowded and busy.

"So what do you recommend?" I ask, fascinated with the place.

"Ok you've got to try the crispy chicken salad wraps. There my favorite and it's literally like eating heaven!" he says.

"Ok I'll get whatever you get." I say, trusting his opinion.

We walk up to the till to take our order.

"Hi can I get two of the your crispy chicken salad wraps and two lemonades please." He says.

"That'll be $16.23." says the lady at the till.

I search my purse for a twenty but of course Austin beats me to it. I sigh in defeat.

"No way are you paying on our date." He says.

The fact that he called it our date and how he said it so casually made my heart pound like a bird trapped in my chest. It was a pleasing ache.

"I guess you win this time." I say as we find a table to sit at.

We picked one by the window and took our seats. Austin pulled out my chair for me, being a gentleman yet again.

"So I kind of just realized that we don't know that much about each other." he states.

Was it bad that that was true? I mean we barely knew anything about each other.

"I guess you're right." I agree.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Um, I guess we start with the basics?" he replies unsure.

I didn't really know how this worked either.

"Ok. Uh tell me about your family." I say to him.

"Well, my parents are happily married and I have a little sister. She's ten and in the fifth grade. I love her to death, she's just the cutest! You'd love her and she'd really love you." He responds.

"What about your family?" he asks.

"I'm sadly an only child but it has its perks. My parents are also still together and they plan on keeping it that way. I'd love to meet your sister one day though. She sounds like a gem." I respond.

Just then the waitress arrived with our food and drinks. Thank goodness because I'm starving!

"Next question." He says as we start to dig in.

"Where is one place you really want to travel to?" I ask.

I take the first bite and he wasn't kidding when he said it was going to taste like heaven!

"Oh my gosh this is amazing! You really weren't kidding!" I say excitedly with a mouth full of food.

He laughs at my crazy actions and I start to get self-conscious, realizing that I'm making a fool of myself.

"I want to travel the world someday, but if I had to pick one now the one on the top of my list would be anywhere in Spain. I don't know it's hard to pick one." He says in between bites.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks curiously.

"I'm like you and want to travel the world someday, but the number one place is New York City! It's like the city of dreams to me. I want to just be able to stand in time square in day, and night, on New Year's, everything! And I want to see a Broadway show and do all these touristy things! It's my dream to go there." I finish.

"What makes you happy?" he asks.

"I know it sounds weird since we live in Miami but rain makes me happy, shopping of course because every girl is obligated to say that, uh, music in general, I love music, and the newest one is you." I say the last part with a smile.

"You make me happy too." He replies, also with a charming smile.

"So do you have any other interests besides basketball?" I ask.

"Actually, yes I do. I love music like you too. I play guitar and a bit of piano. My father always says to win a girls heart not only do you have to be awesome at a sport but you also have to play an instrument, the instrument always seals the deal. I guess no one really knows that I play. I like playing all sports in general too and I really love spending time with my family." He answers.

"I play piano too! But I've never played guitar. You should definitely play for me sometime." I say.

"I don't know maybe." He replies open to the idea.

"Next question." I tell him.

"What did you think of me before this?" he asks really curious now.

Should I tell the honest truth? Things are going really good and I don't want to mess it all up because I said the wrong thing. I mean I don't think what I used to now, and I think he can take it. I guess it's worth a shot.

"Honestly I could care less about how everyone wanted something to do with Austin Moon. My friends would talk about you all the time and it annoyed the heck out of me. I didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with you, I just saw you as the same person I've known since junior high." I answer honestly.

He bites his lip as he listens to my answer and then licks he lips before talking again.

"What do you think of me now?" he asks, just as, or possibly even more curious than before.

"The exact opposite. Now that I know you better I see how everyone loves you. You're this sweet and caring guy who just so happens to be popular. Now I care if I get to talk to you during the day because I see you as Austin Moon, this super amazing guy who just so happens to notice me, Ally Dawson, the shy quiet, nerdy looking girl who keeps to herself." I reply truthfully again.

Well I didn't think adding I have the biggest crush in the world on you to that because i don't want to scare him. This date is already going pretty well and I don't want to spoil it.

"What do you think about me?" I ask shyly.

This was it. His response would hint if he liked me or not. If he didn't, he'd say something about me being a good friend or something lame like that, but if he does like me, well I'm not really sure what'd he'd say.

"Honestly, I never really noticed you until that day we were partners. But after that I noticed everything about you, like how you get shy so quickly and other times are insanely confident. I love everything about you. You keep me on my toes and I like that you're different than other girls I've met. I think you're the best thing to ever happen to me." He says truthfully.

I don't even know what to say to that. He loves everything about me. Oh my goodness.

"Last question." He says.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask curiously.

"I'm kind of a hopeless romantic. I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl. I don't think I should waste my love on someone who doesn't really love me, and all of it for just a short time like most other relationships. Of course I've had a few girlfriends but not a lot recently." He answers.

"I totally get what you mean. Love is something special and shouldn't be wasted on people who are just going to throw it away." I say, understanding what he was saying.

"Well should we head out?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

He opens the door for me as we walk out of the café together. We head towards his car and he opens the door for me again. He really knew how to be a gentleman on a date.

"So where to now?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking the nearest beach is ten minutes away from here so why not?" he says.

"The beach is perfect!" I respond.

We ask each other more things during the ride there. He was a very interesting person. As we got closer to the beach I made him turn the radio up and roll the windows down, feeling the rush of Miami. The wind from driving made my hair a crazy mess but that was the point. We arrived at the beach not to long after that. He got out and opened my door yet again. He made a habit out of a lot of things. There weren't a lot of people here. Tourists usually come earlier in the day and it was almost five, and most of people from Miami don't come to the beach until it gets a bit warmer.

"C'mon!" I exclaim.

I practically dragged him from the car to the sand because I was so eager. We kicked our shoes off at the same time and looked at each other.

"Race you to the water!" he shouts and starts running.

I trail behind knowing there's no possible way I could beat a guy who's like a foot taller than me and plays a sport but ran as if those weren't a problem.

Just like I guessed he beat me there and picked me up like he did when he won the basketball game. He set me down and I couldn't stop laughing as the first wave of warm water hit my feet. We splashed each other like little kids would do if they were here and just had a blast in the ocean. It's been a long time since I was last at the beach and I kind of forgot how beautiful it was. It came second to Austin though. Everything now felt like it came second to Austin. Was that bad? If it was I could concentrate long enough to get my answer.

The water was getting colder as the sun slowly tried to disappear. It was still visible in the sky but we just sat on the sand instead.

Our hands were merely centimeters apart from each other and our hips touching each other. We sat in comfortable silence as we watched the waves continuously come crashing back on the shore.

"It's so beautiful." I say, still looking out into the sea.

"Not as beautiful as you." He states.

I look at him and blush. He then took the hand furthest from mine and gently tucked a piece of hair in my face behind my ear.

"Do really mean it?" I ask, starring into his eyes.

"Of course." He replies.

We just stared and smiled at each other for another moment before I turned back to face the ocean and leaned my head against his shoulder.

This moment couldn't have been more perfect. Austin just called me beautiful, more beautiful than the ocean in fact! How could I not melt at that?

I didn't want to be the one to break up the beautiful moment between us but I had to be responsible Ally now.

"Not that I want this to end because I really don't, but we should probably head back. My parents and I'm sure yours too will be wondering where we are." I say sadly.

"Yeah you're right. C'mon." he says as he helps me up.

We grabbed our shoes and put them on. This time we walked back, savoring the moment instead of running like when we got here. We reached the car and of course he opened the door for me again. I told him where I lived so he could drop me off and we headed back.

We talked some more and asked each other more questions. At least I knew he wasn't a secret killer now or something like that. He was the cutest guy I've ever met, looks and personality wise. My heart ached to be with him. He made it slow down and speed up and stop and skip beats all the time! No one's ever made me feel that way before.

We arrived at my house but I didn't want to leave.

"So I guess this is your stop." He says.

"yeah it is." I reply.

"I'll walk you in ok." He says as he gets out to go and open my door for me.

I would have protested but I knew it'd just be a waste of breath for me. He would fight until he won so I just let him.

"I had a really great time tonight." He says to me as walk to the door.

"Me too. Thanks for everything." I reply.

"You're welcome but it was my pleasure." he states.

"So I'll you Monday then." I say.

"I wouldn't miss it." He says in agreement.

We were at the front door now.

"Goodnight Austin." I say.

"Goodnight Ally." He smiles.

I suddenly felt his warm soft lips press against my cheek. I couldn't help but blush and touch where his lips had been just a second ago. He smiled at my reaction and said bye one last time before getting in his car and driving away.

**Awe what a perfect end to a perfect date! Also this is my longest chapter so far! Thanks for reading and I will try and update a lot this weekend maybe two or three more chapters, idk we shall see! Tell me your favorite part and also keep helping me promote my story! Put a link on your tumblr or instagram or whatever! I really appreciate and love you guys! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I totally forgot to mention that I was at my tenth chapter last time haha! And I also forgot to do the disclaimer the last time! I know some of you were sad about no kiss on the lips last time but I have something special dedicated for that so you just have to wait! I promise when it comes it'll be great. Well let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*Saturday*

I was tidying my room and the rest of the basement because Trish, Cassidy, and Kira were coming for a sleepover so I could tell them all about my date with Austin. They felt the need to analyze everything about the date to see if he really liked me or not and stupid things like that. They'd be over in an hour and I still had our other snacks. We were ordering pizza for dinner because my parents were going out tonight. I quickly drove to the convenience store two minutes away from my house and grabbed four bags of chips, some pop, and other sugary things for tonight. When I got back I still had forty minutes. I put the pop in the fridge downstairs at the bar and the snacks in assorted bowls beside it. Next I got out the mattresses and set them up in the TV/Movie/Gaming/Entertainment room as that's where we slept when everyone came over. There were a million pillows and blankets already in there for these kinds of occasions. I finished up the last of the tidying when I heard the doorbell from upstairs. I race up the stairs and open the door to see three familiar faces and all their sleepover bags.

"HEY!" they all shout loud and excitedly.

They all stampede through the door and head down to the basement. They threw their bags into my room as soon as they got down, eager to get started.

Cassidy and Kira grabbed some snacks and Trish dragged me into the entertainment room. Cassidy and Kira followed close behind, just as excited as Trish.

"Tell us everything!" They all say in unison.

"Whoa guys! You literally just walked in! You could at least say hey Ally how are you or something!" I say in response to how weird they were acting.

"Sorry! We are just super excited to hear all about your date!" exclaims Kira.

"Yeah I can kind of see that." I say in a duh voice.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?!" Trish asks again.

"Fine! Oh my goodness you guys are demanding!" I respond.

"It's what we do best!" replies Cassidy.

They all get comfy with pillows and grab their food before I start.

"So if I had to sum it up in one word it'd be perfect. He was such a gentleman the whole time. He took me to this cute little café that'd I'd never even heard of before then. He paid even though I tried to. He does that with everything! We got to know each other better by asking questions while we ate. I found out a lot about him. Like how he has a little sister and plays the guitar! He wants to travel the world like me some day, and then this is where things got super cute and flirty!" I explain.

"What?! What! Tell us!" yells Trish as she eats a handful of chips.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well he asked me what makes me happy and I listed what did and at the end I added him to the things that make me happy. Then he said I make him happy too!" I say.

"OMG!" the three other girls say in unison.

"That's barely anything compared to the rest of what happened!" I respond.

"TELL US!" says Cassidy.

"He asked what I thought of him and I asked what he thought of me and it was so cute what he said. I don't remember exact details but it was things like he liked how I'm different and that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him! And then I asked why he doesn't have a girlfriend, and his answer was the best thing ever. He said it was because he's a hopeless romantic, and is waiting for the right person because he thinks that you shouldn't waste love on people who won't appreciate it. It literally made my heart melt!" I say dreamily.

"Awe that is so precious!" exclaims Kira.

"What happened next?" asked Cassidy.

"Well we left the café and we went to the beach! We played in the water and it was like one of those cute love scenes in a romantic movie! Then we sat on the sand and I said isn't it beautiful, and then get this! He said not as beautiful as you!" I exclaim.

"Ahh! I'm dying of feels Ally! This is too cute for me to handle!" Trish replied.

"No but there's one more thing and it's the best of all!" I say.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"So at the end of the date, Austin walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek!" I shout.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they scream with excitement.

"I know! That was my first date and my first kiss on the check on the same day from Austin Moon!" I respond.

"How are you guys seriously not a couple yet?" Trish asks.

"I don't know! I'm not a guy. And it's frustrating because I really, really, like him." I reply.

"Well I think it's time to order some pizza because it helps heartaches otherwise tumblr has been lying to me." says Kira.

We all laugh at her comment. Trish goes to order the pizza and we three eat some more chips. We decide to start the movie marathon and put in the first movie as we wait for pizza. We'd all seen it many times before but it was a classic. We got about twenty minutes in when the pizza arrived. I paid the guy and he went on his way. We brought the pizza down and started the movie as we ate.

"So is it helping?" asked Kira.

"Yes, very much." I say with a laugh.

"Good!" all three of them say in unison.

Just then my phone buzzed. It says one new message from Austin. Well I need to answer this!

"Guys Austin just texted me!" I say.

"Ooh what's it say?" asked Trish.

I open it and show it to them.

_Hey :)_

"This is good right?" I ask them.

They'd all had much more experience with dating and boys and just the whole thing in general than me so I figured they knew best.

"Actually this is a good sign. He wants to talk to you without reason according to what he texted so text him back!" says Cassidy.

"Ok." I say, following orders.

_Hey :) what's up?_

"Good job Ally." They all encourage.

"You guys treat me like I'm five! I've seen enough movies and read enough seventeen magazine articles to know some stuff ok!" I say in my defense.

They all laugh at me but thankfully Austin texts me back.

"Hey do you want me to show you his texts or not?" I jokingly threaten.

They all hush up as soon as I said that.

_Just thinking about you :)_

"AWE!" all three of them say in unison.

"That is so sweet!" says Cassidy.

"What do you think she should say?" Trish asks the other two.

"How about I just text him ok." I say to three.

"But-"They say.

"No." I reply.

_Awe stop your making me blush :) _

I hit send and all four of us wait for him to text back.

_No prob :) I just wanted to tell thank you again for yesterday. I had the best time and I haven't stopped thinking about it since._

"Ooh girl he totally likes you!" states Cassidy.

"Really?" I ask.

_Your welcome but I should be thanking you for giving me my first date it was perfect :)_

"You guys are even cute when you text! What the heck!" Trish says.

_You were the reason it was so perfect! And I'm glad I got to take you on your first date :)_

"Hurry up and date already! You guys are frustrating!" Cassidy says.

_Me too :) thank you for everything Austin_

"Wow it's like we are in one of those romantic comedies and Austin and Ally are the main characters." Kira says.

_I should really be thanking you but you're welcome goodnight Ally :)_

"I'm literally fangirling right now why can't I have a cute relationship like this?" asks Cassidy.

We all laugh at her.

_Good night Austin :)_

_Sweet dreams beautiful 3_

_A_nd that was the last text he sent before we ended it for the night.

"AWE! He called you beautiful!" said Trish.

"Guys stop being so weird!" I say.

"Let's go watch some more movies and eat more pizza." says Kira.

We watched a few more movies and talked about me and Austin before we called it a night. I didn't know what Austin and I were but what I did know was that I can't wait to see him on Monday.

**Sorry there wasn't much auslly it was more of a filler chapter. But I realized I don't have an end goal with this story! I know what I want to happen and stuff but I have no real ending yet. The story is nowhere near close to over yet so you don't need to worry like me. Thank you for reading and I love you all! Bless your beautiful souls for like me and my horrible writing ok bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody I'm back! I'm going to tell you something serious now. I didn't think this story was going to do as well as I thought it would've when I first started, and I honestly just wanted to see what it was like to write fanfics. Just a little inside note for you guys I guess. Thank you for giving me awesome feedback and I love you all! I probably wouldn't be updating so much if it weren't for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all right reserved**

*Monday morning*

All four of us walk into school, still feeling the effects of the late night weekend we had. We make our way to our lockers and to my surprise Austin was already at mine.

"Hey Ally." He says I approach my locker.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask as open up my locker.

"I was wondering if I could walk a beautiful girl to her class. If it's ok with her of course." He asks so cute.

"Awe, sure. She'd love that." I reply.

He grabs my books for me and we make our way down the hallway together. This was like the third or fourth time he's done this so I think he is definitely making a habit of this. I wasn't going to complain though because I cherish moments like these that I get with Austin. His laugh gives me butterflies and words can't describe what it's like when he smiles! Everything about him was perfect and I just wish I could call him mine. We walk in comfortable silence and smile at each other every so often. My shoulder was pressed up against his are because he was so tall and we walked so close. We arrived at my class much sooner than I wanted. He handed me my books as we said our goodbyes.

"I'll see you later then?" he asks me.

"Of course!" I reply.

"Good." He says with a smile.

"You should probably get to class. I don't want you to be late." I say.

"It's hard to walk away from someone so beautiful but ok." He says in defeat.

He took me by surprise when he kissed me on the cheek again. I'd never get used to the feeling of his lips on my skin.

Thankfully the hallway was almost empty as class was about to start soon, so no obsessed girls just saw Austin's cute gesture. They already hate me now for him walking me to class so imagine what'd they'd do if they saw what he did just now.

The kiss stunned me like the first. He winked at me and then walked off to his class, leaving me to replay what he just did in my mind.

I hurried into class and took my seat. I tried not to think about him as class started but it was a little hard because the skin he touched with his lips was still tingling. I had the biggest smile on my face from the feeling and I'm pretty sure people were noticing.

"Ally, are you ok? You don't seem yourself. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." says my teacher, Mr. Ryan.

"Umm ok." I say, just agreeing with him.

I really was fine but other people thought I wasn't so when the nurse sees I'm fine she'll send me back.

I walk out the class and enter the empty hallways. I take my time as I walk to the nurse's office. I make it there and luckily it's empty, no other "patients" to be seen.

"Ally?" she asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask.

I had never been here before so I don't know how she knew my name.

"Mr. Ryan called me telling me you were on your way. So what seems to be the problem?" she asks.

I take a seat as I begin to tell her why I'm here.

"Well this is going to sound silly but I'm fine, really. There's just a lot on my mind and Mr. Ryan just so happened to notice at a bad time I guess." I explain.

"What kind of things are on your mind?" she asks.

"Well don't laugh but I was thinking about a boy." I say a little embarrassed.

"So you're love sick." The nurse says.

"I know it's stupid. I should just go back to class now." I say as I stand up but she stops me, gesturing for me to stay seated.

"It's not stupid Ally. I was a teenager once too you know. So who's the boy?" she asks.

"Uh, Austin Moon." I say.

"Oh yes. Every girl seems to like him these days. He's a very sweet boy, and he's been in here once or twice I think." She says knowing who I'm talking about.

"So why were you thinking about him?" she asks.

"Well he and I have just recently become friends, and as you know I like him and I think he likes me. I don't know for sure though. And this morning he walked me to class and before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I'm just having troubles focusing because of that now." I answer.

"I think he likes you Ally." She says.

"You sound like my friends." I reply.

"Well your friends are right. Ally, be patient. I wouldn't worry too much because I guarantee what you want will happen." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well class is almost over so you can leave when the bell rings. Here's a sucker for the patient." She says as she hands me a red lollipop.

"Thanks again. I think I'm feeling a lot better." I say.

"You're welcome Ally." She says.

The bell rang and I walk out of her office. What she said really worked because I didn't even think about Austin the next class.

It was lunch now and I met up with the other girls. I told them about how Austin kissed my cheek again and that caused a lot of happy screams to come out of their mouths. It also caused all the attention of all the people in the cafeteria.

"Guys! There's a time and place for you to scream about it and this isn't one of them! At least do it when a billion people aren't around us." I tell them.

"Sorry." They all say.

I caught eyes with Austin in the cafeteria and he winked and smiled at me. Gosh he was so cute! I don't how much longer I can take with all this flirting and teasing.

Through the rest of lunch we talked about Austin and I. It was awkward when they said our couple name would be Auslly. It was cute but still really awkward for me.

Lunch ended and I headed to my last classes of the day. They were both with Austin so it was going to be interesting.

I get to class and sit down next to Austin. You'd think it'd be hard to focus again with him beside me but it was actually the opposite. It was almost like him being there made me focus. It was weird but I was also grateful to have my mind set in the right place.

The class ended and Austin and I walked together to our next one. We made casual talk unlike this morning when we just walked mostly in silence.

Something about him seemed a little off though. He looked slightly nervous. He still kept his cool and collected self but there was just the slight bit of nerves that he was giving off.

Was I the cause of this? If so I was flattered but I also felt bad. He was Austin Moon for crying out loud and hardly ever got nervous, and if there were times when he was, he never showed it.

We got to chemistry and sat in our seats. He seemed to not be so nervous anymore and I guess I shouldn't worry so much.

Class sped by pretty fast. We were working on another lab assignment and finished pretty fast like we usually did.

When our hands would accidentally touch, I felt sparks. It made me wonder if he felt them too.

The end of class came and he offered to walk me to my locker again. I said yes of course.

We made our way down the hall together when he spoke up.

"Ally, I have something I want to tell you." He says.

He started to look nervous again. Oh no.

"What is it Austin?" I ask.

"Well I don't think a crowded hallway is the right place to tell you." He says.

"Here follow me." He says as he pulls me in the opposite direction of the way we were walking.

He pulls me into an empty class room and closes the door.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask as I sit on a desk.

He took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I really hope I'm not going to ruin anything by saying this." He says nervously.

"Austin, it's ok. You can tell me anything. I promise whatever it is it won't ruin anything." I reassure.

"Ok. There's no easy way to say this. I like you Ally. I like you a lot. There's something about you that makes me want to be better. You make my days so much better. You give me butterflies and you make me so nervous! I love everything about you." He says.

"Austin, I-"

"Don't say anything yet. Just listen. Ally, you make me the happiest person in the world when I'm with you. You make my heart race and not know what to say. Will you please be my girlfriend?" he asks.

Oh my goodness. Pinch me I think I'm dreaming! Austin just asked me to be his girlfriend! It was like I stopped breathing when I heard what he said. This was really happening!

But then reality hit me.

Who was I kidding? I'm not good enough to be with Austin and never will be. I don't deserve to be with him.

"I don't deserve you Austin. You could have any girl in the world and out of everyone you want to pick me? I'm just a nobody Austin. I'm not pretty enough to be with you or good enough." I say.

"Ally can't you see how crazy I am for you! I like you just the way you are! You're gorgeous and beautiful and amazing and sexy and everything I could ever dream of! If anything I don't deserve a girl as good as you." He says back.

"You really mean that." I ask.

"More than anything." He says.

"Are you sure you want to date me though. I've never even had a boyfriend." I admit.

"There's a first time for everything." He says.

For a while it's silent in the room. Just us staring at each other waiting for something.

I then fully realize what he said and smile. He did like me and he did want to be with me. It was like everything was suddenly falling into place for me.

"Yes." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" I say.

He picks me up and spins me around happily. He sets me down and we look into each other's eyes.

"So what does this mean now?" I ask.

"Well we could tell everyone outside that door or just keep it between you and me." He offers.

"I like the idea of keeping it between you and me for a while. The girls at this school already want to kill me could you imagine what'd they do to me now." I say.

"I don't care about any of them but you. And I'm ok with keeping it between us for now." He says.

We've literally been dating for a minute and he is already so sweet.

"You walk out first. I'll come out a minute or two after you ok." He says.

"ok." I say.

He kisses me on the cheek goodbye and it still felt just like the first.

I leave the room extremely giddy. I was on cloud nine right now and I wasn't coming down anytime soon!

I can't believe I'm Austin Moon's girlfriend!

How was I going to keep this a secret from the girls?

**I experienced some major writers block during this! So I'm sorry if the chapter that was supposed to be one of the best sucked. I love you guys and thank you for reading! Hopefully next chapter is a better one for me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! Probably my last update for a few days :( depends on if I have time which I doubt I'll have. I'm going to be super busy the next two weeks with my play and competition. You guys are the best and I love each and every one of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

The next few days were really difficult. There'd be the occasional time where I'd almost tell them on accident but I learned to cover them up pretty well. I was kind of sad that I couldn't tell them but I liked that Austin and I were the only ones who knew. They all still thought we weren't together, and talked about how we finally being a couple would happen very soon. Well it happened sooner than they thought.

The best part about it all was that Austin was finally mine. He felt the same way about me as I did him. What more could I ask for than that?

Whenever we saw each other in the halls he'd give me a secretive wink. It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Or sometimes he'd just smirk at me. That was also very attractive. I'd never know what he was thinking in those moments but that was the best part about it.

I admit, all the secretive flirting was great but I also sometimes wish I could run up and hug him without caring about what everyone else thought of it. And I know he felt the same way. He still walked me to class every now and then like before but it was hard that I had to hold back now that I finally could.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. Austin and I had our last class of the day together and the thought made me so happy.

I got to my locker and grabbed my stuff for my last class when two hands went over my glasses, making me see nothing but black. I giggle, already knowing who it was.

"Guess who?" says Austin.

"Hmm I don't know. Let me think." I joke.

"Well I'm pretty strong and attractive and I'm just the best at basketball." He says, getting full of himself now.

"Austin if you keep complimenting yourself your ego is just going to get bigger." I say truthfully.

"Hey!" he says.

"So is there any specific reason I'm getting paid a visit by Austin Moon at this lovely time of day?" I ask.

"Well I was going to walk you to class but apparently my ego is too big." He jokes.

"I'm sorry. Your ego is a perfectly normal size. Now c'mon or we're going to be late." I say as I pull his arm in the direction the class was.

He followed behind me and laughed at me as we speed walked to class.

"Your cute when you rush." He comments.

"Be quiet, people can hear you." I say, still focused on getting to class.

"I know." He says.

Just then we arrive to class and quickly take our seats. We made it just in time because of me. Austin likes to lollygag sometimes. It should annoy me but when he does it its cute.

This class there was no focus at all. Well we focused on each other but that was about it. We ended up playing footsies, and gave each other secret smiles and winks the whole class. If we did anything else like hold hands or something like that then people would notice. We settled for that for now.

Then end of class came and Austin and I headed out together. It took all my will power not to intertwine my hand in his as we walked side by side to my locker.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me.

"Just about how lucky I am to have you." I say.

It was too loud in the hallway for anyone to hear me thankfully.

"I'd kiss your cheek right now for being so cute if we weren't surrounded by everyone right now." I say to him.

"Well why don't we hang out now? That way you can give me as many as you want." He says with a wink at that last part.

"Uh keep dreaming. But I'd love to hang out." I say in agreement.

"Great. I'll meet you at my truck so it doesn't look so suspicious." He says.

"Ok! I'll meet you there in five." I say.

And with that we walk our separate ways.

I get to my locker and hurriedly put my stuff away.

"So are you and Austin a thing yet?" asks Trish.

I laugh at her bluntness.

"No, not yet. But I am going to hang out with him so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say as I shut my locker and went on my way.

"Bye!" says Cassidy.

"Bye!" I turn around and shout at them.

I walk out the doors of the school and look for the familiar light blue truck. I spot it not too far from where I stood and made my way towards it.

Austin was leaning up against the truck waiting for me. I got there and I wasn't surprised when he opened my door for me.

"Why thank you!" I say in a playful manner.

"You're most welcome my lady." He says and winks.

He sure was doing a lot of winking lately.

"So where are we going?" I ask as he got into the truck.

"Well I have to go pick up some stuff for my mom and wash the truck so I thought I'd turn my boring chores into a fun date with you. Sorry I can't take you some place more date worthy." He says.

"No it's ok. It's a date as long as I'm with you. The place doesn't matter." I say.

I figured now was a good time to give him the kiss on the cheek I had promised him earlier so I did. He instantly smiled when my lips pressed against his skin.

He started the car and we headed to the store. We drive in comfortable silence; the only noise was the just barely audible radio. I liked it that way though.

We got to the store and I knew by now that he was going to open my door. I thanked him and we made our way in.

"So what do we need to get?" I ask as he grabs a cart.

"Some stuff for dinner and some more groceries." He answers.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist as we walked side by side. I slightly leaned into his side, glad that we could be affectionate without having to worry about others.

That got me thinking. Why do I care what others think? I should be allowed to be happy right? so why are we keeping it a secret. Sure they'll be mad, but they will move on.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he responds a little concerned.

"Hiding our relationship from everyone is stupid. I shouldn't have to worry about anyone but me and you. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." I admit.

"Are you sure Ally? I know how nervous you are about how they'll react. I'm ok with keeping it a secret as long as it means you're happy." He says.

"Keeping it a secret doesn't make me as happy as being able to do this whenever I want." I say and kiss his cheek, showing him what I mean.

"Ok." He said happily.

"I guess we stop hiding it tomorrow then." I say.

"Great! Now let's go get some pasta." He says and directs me to a new aisle.

We kind of caused havoc in the store, in a cute coupley way of course. We chased each other up and down the aisles and were louder than most. We also bickered about which package of fruit was the better one to buy. I won because the girl is always right, but don't tell Austin that. It was a miracle we never got in trouble or were asked to leave. We went and paid and finally left the store with a cart full of food. Austin pushed the cart with me standing on the end of it as we walked out. I couldn't help but noticed how perfect he looked.

"Ally, are you checking me out?" he asks.

"What, no! Well maybe just a little." I say and wink at him.

He laughs at my response.

"I look pretty good right." he asks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now." I say jokingly.

"Yeah, Yeah." He says back.

We loaded the grocery items in the car and went on to our next stop, the car wash. This was going to be fun.

We get there and park in one of the six washing stalls.

"Ally, you don't have to help." He says.

"That's sweet Austin but I want to." I reply.

We get out and start the process. We had just finished the soap part when a felt a blast of water hit my back.

"Austin!" I scold.

"Sorry!" he says and shoots again.

So he wanted to play dirty huh? Well Ally Dawson can play dirty too.

"Oh it's on Moon!" I say and spray him with water.

We chase each other around the truck, getting each other soaking wet. We ended up getting soap all over us too. He had stolen my only weapon so I was defenseless now. He chased me around some more; getting me even more wet if that was possible. I had clearly lost the water fight.

"OK! Stop! Stop! I give up! You win!" I say as I try to shield myself from the water.

He stopped in triumph at his win and we both laughed.

"Good." He says and winks.

"Hey, I'll get you next time!" I say confidently.

He finishes off the truck as I try my best to wring out my hair and clothes. Once he finished he did something I was not expecting. Instead of wringing out his shirt he just took it right off, exposing himself to my eyes for the first time. Wow did he have an amazing upper body! His abs were perfect, no doubt about it and his arms we're really muscular for a guy our age. I bit my lip as I took in the sight of it all. He literally just keeps on getting more perfect.

"Are you checking me out again?" he asks.

"I'm not going to lie, you look pretty good without a shirt." I say.

"I've worked pretty hard on it so thanks." He says.

I giggled at his cute confidence he had as he put his now wringed out shirt back on.

"Sorry I'm going to get your truck wet." I apologize as he helps me in.

"It's ok. I'm just as drenched as you. Well a little less considering I won." He smirks.

"You're so lucky you're cute." I say.

He says nothing but smiles. Did I ever mention he had an amazing smile?

we now headed to my house, the date coming to a close. i always hated this part because I wish the dates would never end. But missing him is what makes seeing him the next day that much better.

We got to my house and my clothes were still damp. He got out and opened my door for me, and then proceeded to walk me to the door.

"Thanks for another amazing date!" I say.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being amazing." He compliments.

I blush when he says that.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" he asks.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice." I say with a smile.

We were at the door now.

"Goodnight beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He says with a smile.

"Goodnight Austin." I say.

We hugged each other goodbye, his arms tight around me. I don't think I'd ever get used to the fact that he was all mine. I didn't want to let go because it felt like home when I was in his arms.

**Wow guys is it bad that I got my first hate comment and I'm happy about it lol? To whomever you are thank you for your feedback but I can't please everyone with a story and I hope you understand that. This is just the first of many different ones I will write and the only person I have to please is me. I think the quality of my writing and first story is done very well and is only going to get better and that's all that should matter.**

**With that aside thanks for reading! Bless your beautiful souls! Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

***PLEASE READ BELOW***

**Hey guys I hate to start a new chapter with bad news but I figured I don't have much more time to tell you. So March 12****th**** (like 20 more days) I am going to china and WILL NOT be back until sometime after April 10****th****. I'll be gone for a whole month so that means I can't update for a month :( I'm super sorry but I promise that when I get back I will update like crazy. I will finish the story or at least close to finishing it while I'm there. Very sorry once again, and please do not hate me. I love you all so much and I wouldn't even be writing if it weren't for your support :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved. **

*Friday Morning*

This was it. Today was the day where Austin and I stopped hiding our relationship. I admit I was scared for what people were going to think, but the fact that I could be affectionate with Austin whenever I wanted ruled out the bad part. All that matters is that we're happy.

I walk into school like usual with the others and the plan was now in commence.

We we're going to tell my three best friends before lunch, and then we'd sit together at lunch, being affectionate and all cute couple like in front of everyone else. They'd definitely get the hint then.

Like usual, Austin was already at my locker, waiting to walk me to class. I smiled nervously at him and he winked at me. Well here goes nothing I guess.

"Guys I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't scream, shout, or do anything loud like that when I tell you." I say to the three.

"We promise." They say in unison.

"I-, I mean we-,"I stutter nervously.

"Ally and I are official a couple." Austin says stepping in for me.

I smiled to thank him.

The looks on their faces just screamed excitement.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I warn.

Trish started Hyperventilating.

"Trish, calm down." I say.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she shouted.

Of course she does exactly what I asked her not to do. People were staring at her now.

"Shh! I told you no loud noises!" I say as I cover her mouth.

"Wait how long have you been a couple?" asked Cassidy in a more hushed tone.

At least she understood me.

"Just since Monday. I didn't want people knowing right away, but we're not going to hide it from everyone anymore." I say.

"How are you doing that?" asked Kira.

"We're all going to sit together at lunch, and I just won't resist the urge to put my arm around her and kiss her pretty little cheeks." Austin says with a smirk.

"As adorable as this is, we should probably get to class." says Kira.

"Don't think you don't owe a full explanation at lunch!" says Trish.

"Ok, just remember not to tell anyone yet." I remind her.

"Yeah, ok." She says.

They all walk off to their first class, leaving just me and Austin at my locker now.

"Well that went well." He says as we start walking.

"Sure. But what about everyone else? I'm positive they won't take it well." I respond.

"I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either. Ok?" he reassures.

"Ok." I say as I let out a deep breath.

"I'll see you after class and just remember you're the prettiest girl I know, and you shouldn't worry so much." He tells me.

I couldn't help but smile at that. He always knows what to say.

"Bye Austin. Thanks for walking me." I say as we arrive at my class.

"You're welcome. And don't forget!" he shouts as he walks away.

He gave me a wink before he turned the corner, and I walked into class. It was kind of relaxing not having to think about everything for a while, and just focus on school. Who would I be if I wasn't my nerdy self? And it was also math, one of my favorite classes. There goes the inner nerd in me again.

The rest of the morning was great. But as the clocked ticked closer to lunch, I wasn't feeling so great. As soon as the bell rang, it wouldn't be long before the school knew.

_And just remember you're the prettiest girl I know, and you shouldn't worry so much._

Austin's words rang through my mind. He was right. I shouldn't worry so much. People will eventually get over it.

Just then the bell for lunch rang, meaning I was doomed now. I couldn't back out now, Austin was counting on me. Just think, you won't have to hide your true feelings anymore.

I make my way into the cafeteria with Trish, Cassidy and Kira. We get in line to get our food.

"You guys remember the plan, right?" I ask nervously.

"Of course!" says Trish excitedly.

"Shh! It doesn't start until we get to the table so be quiet for another minute." I say hushing her.

We pay for our food and all make our way to Austin's table. The walk in between was probably the scariest thing of my life. But when Austin smiled at me from across the room, he made it a little better.

We arrive at Austin's table, occupied by him and his friends, and now us four. We all took a seat, and I sat by Austin like planned. All his friends looked very confused.

"You ready?" he whispers.

"Not really." I say with little confidence.

He chuckles at that.

"It'll be ok." He replies.

Austin turns and faces his group of friends, about to explain why we're here.

"Guys, I want you to meet-," he starts.

"Um, excuse me loser, what do you think you're doing in my seat? Get out and go back to where you came from." said Chelsea, a popular cheerleader.

I started to panic. I tried to speak but no words were coming out. Thankfully Austin saw my dilemma.

"Sorry Chelsea but you'll just have to find another seat elsewhere, because Ally isn't leaving." He states.

"Why?! I'm not taking this crap from some random nerd!" she shouts.

A few people were starting to notice now. I was fed up with this girl already.

"My name is Ally! And who are you to boss me around? Last I checked, you don't own me." I defend confidently.

Austin smiled at me.

"Austin?! Aren't you going to do something?" she asks.

He looks at me, a cute sparkle to his eyes.

"Nah, I don't think so." He says, still looking at me.

I smile when he says that. What he did next was pretty bold.

He put one of his muscular arms protectively around my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek in return, deciding to be even bolder. I don't think he was expecting that, because a shocked smile spread across his face.

"Uh! Wh-, What? NO, no you can't-, How? This-, this is-, UGH!" she stammers.

"Yeah, we are! So deal with it." I say with another burst of confidence.

She was clearly mad, but Austin and I were clearly happy.

She stomped and screamed furiously as she left the cafeteria, her posse following behind her.

Austin then faced his friends at the table.

"As I was trying to say before, this is Ally. And if you haven't guessed, she is indeed my girlfriend, so if any of you have a problem with that feel free to leave too, because she and her friends are not leaving." He clearly states.

He was cute when he tried to be in charge.

"Thanks Austin." I say sincerely.

"Oh, this is Trish, Cassidy and Kira!" I introduce to them.

Everyone knew who the guys were. I guess when you're popular everyone gets the knowledge of knowing your name.

"Hey!" all three girls say.

"I'm also sorry that we're invading your table. I'm sure you don't want us around." I say apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Ally!" Austin says.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I say.

Whoops there I go again. Everyone laughed at that, and I couldn't help but join in too.

"But we really don't have to sit with you every lunch. You should still be aloud your guy time." I say.

"Fair enough, but I want you too. Besides, if you don't sit here, Chelsea will. And no offense to her but I'd choose you over her in any day." He says.

"Glad to know." I reply.

"Ally, don't think that I haven't forgotten about the explanation you owe me! So you better spill on how this happened." Trish butts in, gesturing between the two of us.

Everyone at the table starts to chime in, agreeing with Trish and wanting to know.

"Ok! Ok!" I say.

"Spill!" say the three girls.

"Well I don't really know. It's not as complex as you think. He asked me to be his girlfriend Monday after school in an empty class room. Since then we've just kept it to ourselves, and went on one date, which was yesterday." I explain, and smile as I remember the last part.

"I would just like to say, I knew it all along that this would happen from the beginning, and I would also like to add that you are officially the worlds cutest couple!" exclaims Trish.

Austin and I laugh when she says that.

Soon the bell rang, and the lunch fiasco was over. That went a lot better than I expected.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asks.

"I wouldn't turn it down for the world." I say.

I collect my stuff from my locker and we make our way to class. We were walking in comfortable silence when I felt his fingers intertwine in mine.

"Is it ok if I do this?" he asks looking down at me.

I look down at our now touching hands and smile.

"It's absolutely ok." I say as we walk hand in hand to class together.

**Well that's the chapter folks! So sorry to tell you the bad news :( but on the upside you all are beautiful, and amazing, and perfect AND I MEAN IT! Also sorry this chapter was short I kind of typed this as fast as I could for you guys. Bless your beautiful souls and I'll see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back! Before I start I'd like to respond back to the person with the guest/pen name Jewl. First, thanks so much for the well thought out and long reviews! It's one of my favorite parts about this. Second of all, thank you for the constructive criticism and the complements on my writing! I'm so happy that you think I have great potential! But to be honest I don't think my story is as cliché as you think, actually I feel like the tv show is more cliché than my story at certain times. That is just my opinion though. Some of the best stories are the cliché ones, and a story wouldn't be much if there weren't some clichés in there! I feel like the fangirling parts and other things like that are actually kind of realistic. I'm not saying you're wrong because you aren't and you are totally able to have your own opinion and I respect that! Just remember that this is my first story, and first time writing. I will improve every time I write and not every story I write people are going to like, clichés or not. But thank you for the notes and I will try my best to apply them further in the future. But I'm warning you now there probably won't be any less clichés in this but I really hope you continue to read despite that! Please do not feel bad for what you said because I very much appreciate it. Thank you once again. **

**Sorry for that long note but with that aside I'd also like to point out that there's still people commenting about the kiss and DO NOT WORRY! It'll happen when it happens. Remember it took two seasons for Austin and Ally to kiss in the show! Enough talking, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

Our last class went really fast, probably because it was Friday. During the whole class Austin kept trying to get my attention, and it was kind of cute. Oh who am I kidding it was totally cute! He'd pass me notes that said things like:

Hey

Hi

Did you know you are the prettiest girl in the entire universe?

That girl is staring at us. She is totally jealous!

Ally, answer me!

PLEASE

Ally

URGH

Fine

And of course I didn't respond to one of them. Why, you may ask, and truth be told I didn't know. He was so cute when he got frustrated. He'd hit my foot with his, and tap my shoulder, and wouldn't stop focusing on me. It was quite flattering. I think I was starting to develop a love for playing hard to get because boy was it fun! The more I pretended not to pay attention to him the more flustered he got. He was probably going to get me back but I wasn't worried. I'm his girlfriend now, and he's my boyfriend, and it just couldn't get better than this. It's still hard to believe that at the end of the day, I'm the girl who has his heart, the only girl he wants out of the millions he could have. I smiled at the thought of that.

The end of the day came quick, and Austin and I were now walking to his locker for a change.

"Ally! Why were you ignoring me?" he asks as we walk the crowded halls.

"Oh Austin don't be upset! I was just trying to be a good girl and learn like the rest." I reply.

"The better question is why were you trying so hard to get my attention?" I ask.

His cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, meaning he was blushing. I giggle when I see.

"Uh, well, umm," he says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggles to come up with a response.

"Am I really just that cute that you couldn't take your eyes of me?" I tease.

"No. Well yes, a little. Of course you're cute but I was thinking we should celebrate." He says.

I loved the idea of being with him even longer, but I sensed some more of my play hard to get act coming on.

"Austin, is this your way of asking me on a date?" I tease again.

"I guess you could say that." He laughs, playing along.

"Did your mother teach you nothing? that is no way to ask out a lady!" I joke.

"Ally, will you please do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he asks in a joking manner.

I giggle at him.

"Depends, where are we going?" I ask, still joking.

"Well call me a kid all you want but I'm really in the mood for some ice cream and plus its Friday! You can't start the weekend without a little sugar!" he says.

Was he always like this?

"Sounds good enough for me." I say.

"Great. Let's get out of here!" he says.

We go and grab my stuff and then walk out of the school together. People stared, no surprise. He intertwined his fingers with mine for the second time today and it felt so comforting. I liked the feeling of his hand in mine.

Him being his usually gentleman self, opens the door and helps me in. I don't think I'd ever get used to that. He got in on his side and started the truck, and left the school behind.

"What exactly are we even celebrating for?" I ask just realizing why we're going to get some ice cream.

I admit, the inner child inside me was desperate for some ice cream but what was there to celebrate for?

"Are you serious? I mean I could list a thousand things! We are officially a public couple, you were so confident at lunch, that we made it through another week of school, that your mine, and the list just keeps going!" he exclaims.

"You think me being yours is a reason to celebrate?" I ask with a smile.

"It's so important that we should celebrate it every day!" he replies.

This time I grab his hand at his response, and our fingers automatically intertwined together like they've been programed to do it our whole lives.

"Thanks Austin for being so sweet." I say sincerely.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

We arrive at a cute little ice cream shop and walk in together. We order quickly and find a table to sit. As soon as I sit down I start to stuff my face. I should have more self-control but after all, it was Friday.

"Is it good?" he asks with a chuckle.

I grasp control of myself and pull myself back together as I nervously laugh.

"That obvious?" I ask sheepishly.

He didn't respond and was looking at me funny now.

"What?" I ask again.

"You have some ice cream right there." He points out.

He uses his napkin to clean my upper left side of my lip.I kind of got caught up in his beautiful brown eyes, not really registering I was embarrassing myself with food on my face.

"Better?" I ask, still locking eyes with him.

"Much." He replies and goes to kiss my cheek.

I smile when I feel the familiar touch of his lips on me. And just like that everything went back to normal, as if none of the ice cream on my face ever happened.

"So I was thinking," he starts as he takes a bite of his ice cream.

"Mmh hmm?" I reply, eating my ice cream as well.

"We should hang out again tomorrow. If you aren't busy of course." He says.

"I'm free all day so that'd be perfect." I say.

"What are we doing?" I ask, taking another bite.

"How about my house? My parents are both working and Emily will be at her friend's house, so I'm home alone all day. What better way to make a Saturday better than spend it with you." He says.

I liked the idea of a more relaxed hang out with Austin. And it's not like I was meeting his parents yet. After all we'd barely been dating a week, I didn't want to rush things between us and any time with Austin was worthwhile.

"I'd love that." I say in agreement to the idea.

"I guess you don't know where I live, so I'll pick you up. How about at ten? That way I have more time with you." He suggests.

The little things he says like these make my heart race like crazy. How could I say no when he was just so sweet? Not that I'd say no to begin with.

"Perfect. I'll be ready at ten then." I say.

With that we finish up the last of our ice creams and head back to his car.

"Thanks for celebrating with me." He says.

"Anytime. Although the reason to celebrate was nothing." I reply.

"Well I'd make up any excuse to be with you." He comments.

I say nothing, just smile. It was like he was inhuman, because no one I've met is this kind.

Even though Austin and I were dating now, he still made me feel the exact same way as I did when we weren't dating. He still makes me so nervous but yet I'm so at home with him. And my heart still has its weird fluttering and stopping habits. From this moment on I knew it'd never be boring with Austin, and that there'd always be something to look forward to.

Soon we arrived at my house. I never wanted these things to end but they must. I was sad but I was going to see him again tomorrow. i had something to look forward to when he left.

he got out, opened my door, and walked me inside. He was such a gentleman and i know i always say this but it's true! He is so sweet.

He intertwined his fingers with mine for the last time today, and i slightly leaned into his small frame as we walked. we walked at a slow pace, and took our time. We did as much as we could to avoid our departure, but soon enough we were at my door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he says as he turns and faces me.

I look up into his big brown eyes as he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes." i reply, still looking at him.

He leans in and wraps his hands around my waist, and i wrap mine around his neck, pulling him closer. My head fell right up against his chest because i was so short.

"I can hear your heart beating." i say.

he smiles at that.

"Bye Ally." he replies.

"Bye Austin." i say.

i get up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek goodbye before he got in the truck, and i got in the house.

**OK GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK BUT I AM JUST SO BUSY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER OK! Sorry its short :( but I had my first performance today and it went well! still have like five more! Thank you for being patient and reading my horrible story. I love you all so much! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG GUYS I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT STORY! I'm so excited for it but it won't be starting till after this one! But I still have no idea how I'm ending this one! Also I should totally be doing homework right now but instead I'm writing for you guys … haha I love you all! Thank you for everything I appreciate it all so so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*Saturday morning*

When I woke up the first thing I thought was, what should I wear? But of all days today I had nothing to wear! What I wear today is vital! I can't be over dressed or underdressed but I have to be appropriately dressed for whatever we do! Now was not the time to freak out about an outfit!

With clothes in piles and scattered all over the closet I dig to find something. I had just over an hour before he would get here, and I need twenty of those minutes to curl my hair and put on my makeup. I was about to give up when I spotted an outfit that could work. I throw on a plain white tee with a colored pocket and tuck it into a pair of light high waisted denim shorts. It still needed something though, so I dug through one of the tons of piles and found a dark knit cardigan that feel to where my shorts ended. It was cute and casual and might actually work!

I decide I'll fix the mess when I get back and rush to the bathroom. I start my hair, wanting it to look perfect. I honestly don't know why I'm so nervous to look perfect, I mean, it's just Austin. But on the other hand, this was Austin, the boy who means the world to me, and I can't mess up my chance at being with him.

I finish my hair and apply my mascara. I check the clock and see that I have ten more minutes. I grab everything I could possibly need and put it in my bag. I went and slipped on a pair of dirty light blue converse when the doorbell rang.

My heart did a little leap inside my chest. That must be Austin.

I rush to the door and take a second to fix myself before I open it and smile at the sight of him. I had to slightly tilt my head up because he was so tall but the first thing I saw was his big, beautiful smile. He had really good teeth.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes." I say excitedly as I shut the door behind me and lock it.

He takes my hand and walks a little bit ahead of me, leading me to his truck. You can guess that he opened my door for me yet again. I thank him and then he got in and started to drive.

I lived not too far apart, just under ten minutes from my house to him. His house was big and beautiful. It wasn't a full on mansion but for four people it had a lot of space. His parents must have pretty good jobs. All the houses surrounding his we're almost identical, also big and beautiful. The entrance to the house had two tall double mahogany doors. They made me feel even smaller than I already was.

"Wow." I say amazed as he opens my door for me.

He laughs at my reaction.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He says as if it's no big deal.

He proceeds to lead me to the door, and unlocks it with his key. He holds the door open for me, gesturing to go first.

The inside of the house was astonishing. It was modern and well decorated and furnished. It was big and open and I really loved it. There were family photos and paintings on the walls, and cute little knick-knacks well placed around. Austin smiled at me as he watched me take it all in.

"So I take it you like the place?" he asks even though he knew my answer.

"Yes!" I say still observing.

"Well then, how about a tour?" he asks.

"Ok." I say in agreement.

He takes me by the hand again and starts to lead me through the house, as if it were a maze. I giggle as he pulls me along, and shows me all the rooms on the first floor. Everyone was different but they all fit together well. I loved how open it was, even though it made me feel even smaller. The living room had a beautiful grand piano and some different guitars set on the right side. It was almost like Austin could read my thoughts because when I looked at the instruments he piped up.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the promise I made on our first date. We can come back after and I'll play for you." He says as he pulls me in another direction.

I barely have time to think because next he leads me up the stairs to reveal all the rooms. His parents room was on the right side and his and Emily's were on the left side of the hall way. His parent's room was huge like everything else in this house. Emily's room was painted a pastel pink, and had a cute pink fairytale like theme. She had a mock white crystal chandelier light, and I think it was my favorite out of everything. Her room was beautiful and had a kind of joy to it. It made me smile, thinking of how much I missed being a kid. We moved on to Austin's and I was anxious to see it. His room was blue, totally opposite of Emily's. It was pretty plain and simple. He had a plain white bed spread and sheets, and it was pretty clean for an average teenage boy. Well he probably cleaned it up before I came, wanting to make a good impression but I'll just go on the first one. He had some basketball things around the room and some cute pictures of himself and other people. He had a TV on the wall across his bed and a desk by the window. The think that interested me most was the map on a corkboard. It had different colored pins all over it.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"The red ones are the places I've been and the blue ones are the places I want to go to." He says.

He had a lot of blue ones, more than green. But I'm the exact same, wanting to go everywhere and have been nowhere.

"I love it. Maybe someday you and I could go to one of these places together." I suggest.

"I'd really like that." He says.

"Well enough with my room. C'mon there's still the basement to see!" he says.

I follow him down the stairs and to the basement. It was similar to mine with an entertainment room, laundry room, and two guest bedrooms. There was a bar, a pool table, and a ping pong table! Oh my goodness he had everything! No wonder this was the ultimate party house.

"So now that you've seen the whole house, it's time to go back to the living room." He says excitedly.

I follow him back up to the main level and to the living room. He grabs an acoustic guitar and I sit down in front of him.

"Don't judge ok. I'm probably not the best singer." He says with a smile.

"I promise I will not judge." I reply.

He starts to strum a familiar tune and his head starts to bob to the music.

_So your friend's been telling me  
You've been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me_

I was speechless at the sound of his voice. He sounded like an angel. He did not give himself enough credit, he has so much talent!

_Bet my friend's been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
'Cause I'm missing half of me  
_

He looked up from the guitar and into my eyes at this point, serenading me now. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little._  
_

_And being here without you is like I'm waking up to_

Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a man at best,  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do,  
I'm half a heart without you

He stopped so soon, and I was sad. I wanted him to keep going! I could listen to him sing and play forever.

"So how bad was I?" he asks.

"Are you kidding? Austin you are amazing! Who knew you could sing like that! I kind of wished you kept going, I loved it." I say excitedly.

"Thanks Ally." He says and kissed my cheek.

"But I didn't forget about you! Will you play for me?" he asks with big puppy dog eyes.

My heart melted at that. I really didn't want to disappoint him but I had to.

"I-, I don't know Austin. I don't really sing." I say a little shy.

"C'mon please!" he asks hopefully.

I look down at the floor and shuffle nervously.

"It's just I don't like to sing in front of people." I admit, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Wow I'm so stupid! Why am I even crying? I'm just making it worse. I mean I'm making a fool out of myself in front on Austin. He probably thinks I'm so pathetic or something now and I wouldn't blame him for thinking it because it's true. I should have just done it.

Just when the first tear fell, I felt his finger lift my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact with him. He had a look of sincerity in his eyes as he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Ally, please don't cry. The last thing I wanted was to make you feel this way. How about you play and sing for me when you're ready. There's no rush ok. And when you do play I know you're going to be amazing! I promise I won't judge you when the time comes. So please show me that beautiful smile of yours." He says so soft.

No words can describe how lucky I am to be with Austin. There is not a single person on the planet as wonderful as him. He has the kindest heart in the entire world! He knows what to say and he is so sincere. I don't definitely don't deserve him.

"Thank you Austin. You are the greatest person I've ever met, and I hope you know how much you mean to me." I say sincerely.

He wraps his arms around me into a tight hug and I greatly appreciate it. I press as close as I can to his chest, hearing his familiar heartbeat. We stay like that for a while until he breaks it apart.

"Here, I have an idea!" he says excitedly.

The warmth of his body leaves as he picks up his guitar and sits on top of the piano.

"Come here." he says, waving me over.

I walk towards him confused.

"Austin what are you-," I start but he interjects and spins me around so my back is facing him.

"Whoa!" I say nervously as I try to regain balance.

"Hop up." He orders as he makes a space for me to sit between his legs.

What had gotten into him? I was beyond confused but did it anyway. Oddly enough I fit perfectly in the space between his two legs. And we were so close that my back and his chest were pressed together. I could feel his chest heaving up and down from his breathing. His warm breath tickled my neck and his sweet smell was starting to wash over my thoughts.

"Austin what are you doing!" I asked again, this time more demanding.

"I'm going to teach you how to play the guitar." He answers.

"Ok." Is all I can say.

He manages to grab the guitar and then put it in front of me and on my legs. He then proceeds to take hold of my hands and place them where they were supposed to be.

"Ok, so first, put your right hand over here. Press your fingers down and keep them there. This is a C chord." He says, guiding me along.

His hands were so warm compared to mine. And they went from super soft to rough and calloused. They were so big and strong next to my tiny little hands. And when he touched mine, my hand would tingle and feel slight sparks.

"Good. Now take your left hand over here and strum twice." He instructs.

I do as told and strum twice.

"That was really good! Ok now move your right hand down here and put your fingers here." he tells me as his hand guides me again.

"This is a G chord. Now strum once." He says.

"Like this?" I ask as I strum.

"Just like that!" he encourages.

"You're a natural Ally." He compliments.

I start to blush when he says that. Thank goodness my back was to him so he couldn't see.

"Thanks." I say and turn to face him.

"Ok now try both together and repeat it twice." He says.

"Umm, ok." I say a little nervous.

"You can do it." He reassures.

I take a deep breath and guide my fingers back to the C chord placement. I take a moment before I play the sequence and repeat. I think I did pretty well but I'd let Austin be the judge of that.

"That was amazing! You nailed it on the first try!" he says amazed.

"Well I have no one but you to thank. You taught me everything I know, literally." I say.

We both take a moment to laugh at that together. I turn to face him and the next thing I know I get lost in his eyes yet again. I lean back into his chest in content and he kisses the top of my head. We sat in comfortable silence in that position for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"So what now?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Race you to the basement?" he challenges.

I shake my head and laugh at him.

"Austin must you always make things a competition?" I ask and jokingly roll my eyes at his actions.

"If you must know yes I do. And I know you find it pretty cute." He boasts.

When he said that I just went ahead and started the race myself, running towards the stairs. He stood there in shock for a second before he started running too.

"How do you expect to win if you keep complimenting yourself? You know your heads already big enough." I tease and shout it behind me.

"Hey! My head is not big!" He shouts back.

My head start wasn't very helpful as he was already caught up to me. I laughed and giggled the rest of the way and I think he started to slow down just before we got there. I won but he definitely did not try to beat me.

"Austin Moon, did you let me win?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"So what if I did, Ally Dawson? Would you rather have lost?" he teases.

"No." I laugh.

"C'mon. That's enough racing for one day I think." he says as he leads me in to the entertainment room.

This room was by far the biggest one in the house. It had shelves covering the walls that went almost as high as the roof, and were filled with tons of DVDs and games. There wasn't a single shelf with an empty space. There was a row of theatre seats and couches, normal couches and chairs, bean bags and mattresses to sit on, and piles of blankets to choose from. In this room it was a projector instead of a TV screen. It was so cozy.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie. You can pick whatever one you want while I go get some snacks." He says.

"Ok." I say still amazed by the room.

I start to look through the rows of movies and the first thing I find is the Disney section. There was a Scary movie section and an action section too. It was so organized and I loved it. It felt like they own every single movie ever made! But how do I choose one out of a thousand? I have to pick something he will like too. I could smell popcorn now so he was almost finished. I had to pick up the pace! I decide to go back to Disney. Everybody loves Disney movies and if you don't you are lying to yourself. I scan through them quickly and spot one of my favorite more current ones. I pulled the Movie Tangled out from its place on the shelf just when Austin walked in with snacks.

"Did you pick one?" He asks as he sets down the tray of goodies.

"Yes I did. I hope it's not too childish for you though." I warn as I show him the case.

"Are you kidding? You are never too old for Disney and it's actually one of my favorites." He replies.

"I'll set it up. You can grab us a blanket and pick our seats." he says.

I smile at him before I go do as told. I grabbed the biggest comforter I could find and dragged it over to a theatre couch. He got the movie set up and joined me on the couch.

"i don't know about you but I love popcorn so I made the biggest bowl for us. I also grabbed some soda and candy. You have to have it all! The food makes any movie even better." He says.

I laugh at his crazy words. Did he know how weird that sounded? But I loved it.

"Thanks. Now let's start the movie already!" I say.

He grabs the remote and hits play and the lights dim down to almost nothing. I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as it started. We were both snuggled together as close as possible, his body warming mine. It was so peaceful to be this close with him. We had both seen this movie countless times before but it was so good that it didn't matter. He was right about the food making it better though. I never really noticed but the salty and buttery popcorn really hit the spot. I loved when the funny parts came because his laugh was so cute. He was really into it and I loved that about him.

The movie was at my favorite song now, I see the light, and I couldn't help but hum along. It was the best one in the movie and I'm a sucker for romance. I laced my fingers with Austin's and rested my head on his shoulder as I hummed along. At the end of the song I looked up at Austin only to see him looking at me. He wasn't smiling though. It was like he was in deep thought and he was particularly starring at my lips.

I mentally gasp. Was there something on my face again? Seriously Ally you need to be more aware of these things!

But when I looked into his eyes, I didn't think there was food on my face anymore.

"Austin." I say, barely a whisper.

He didn't say anything, he just moved closer to my face.

Oh no he wasn't doing what I think he was doing was he? My breathing started to pick up, and I was getting super nervous. My heart was pumping so loud it was the only thing I could hear. I've never done this before! What do I do?

He was just inches from my lips when I turned my head away.

"Ally?" he asked confused.

"Austin I'm sorry." I say still looking the other way.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well umm, this is really embarrassing but I've never kissed someone before." I say in a hushed voice, my back still facing him.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked." I admit.

I feel him grab my hand and turn me back around. He says nothing again and just looks me in the eyes, like he was searching for an answer.

He tucked a piece of my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. I felt my heart speed up again. My mind went fogged and my throat got dry.

"Austin what are you doing?" I ask still in a whisper.

"Trust me." He says.

"Ok." I say, still nervous and unsure of what he was thinking.

"Put your hand here." he says, using his hands to guide me again.

He placed it on the back of his neck and then put his hand on my waist.

I licked my lips as I tried to control my breathing. I was failing to do so.

"Now what?" I ask.

He pulls me closer in response.

My heart did a giant leap when he did that.

"What if I'm not good?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"You won't be." He reassures.

Our lips were merely centimeters apart now, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

Don't be afraid.

"Now what?" I ask again.

As soon as I said that he closed the gap between our lips. I did a small gasp when I felt his lips on mine for the first time. I instantly felt a spark when they connected. It was like the whole world was spinning and a billion fireworks were shooting off around us. His lips were soft and warm and even better than I could have ever imagined. I'm surprised my heart didn't burst out of my chest because it was beating so hard.

I started to feel him slowly pulling away so I did the same. I was still a little shocked from what happened a few seconds ago. I couldn't help but touch my lips as I smiled at him.

"Pretty good for someone who's never been kissed before." He states.

I blush when he says that.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He says.

"Was it an ok first kiss?" he asks.

"It was so much better than ok." I state with a smile.

I guess you could say I learned more than just how to play the guitar today.

**Ok sorry this is officially the longest chapter yet so I have to split the date up into two chapters! Like I could keep going but it'd be out of hand! But the first kiss finally happened so I hope I did it justice! Also I think I know how I'm going to end this! And a heads up I leave for China in ten days I'm going to miss you all so much! I love you guys! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter! I love your comments so much they literally make my day I'm so happy I started writing! In a week from now I will be leaving and I will be gone for a moth :( so a reminder I won't be able to post until I am back. Also I want to get to know you guys better so comment your instagrams and tumblrs and I may follow you! Feel free to follow me too! My Instagram: feimoon_asian_choy and tumblr: feimoonasianchoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*Date continued part 2*

"Pretty good for someone who's never been kissed before." He states.

I blush when he says that.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He says.

"Was it an ok first kiss?" he asks.

"It was so much better than ok." I state with a smile.

I guess you could say I learned more than just how to play the guitar today.

We turned our attention to the forgotten movie and go back to cuddling. He put one arm around me and held my hand with his other one. I snuggled even closer to his side with the big blanket enveloping us both. My lips were tingling with a warm sensation from the kiss still and my mind was foggy.

Austin Moon just kissed me. And he was also my first kiss.

I closed my eyes and reopened them just to make sure this wasn't a dream. It sure felt like a dream. My breathing was starting to go back to normal and my heart rate slowed down. The kiss was like a rush, a good and addicting kind. The taste of his lips was so sweet. When our lips connected a tingling sensation filled my body from head to toe. Was that normal? At this point everything was beyond normal. It was all so exciting and too hard to keep track of, but that's what made this so great.

At this point we kind of stopped watching the movie. He playfully poked my side so I had to poke him back. And then he threw a handful of popcorn at me, getting it in my hair and down my shirt. So of course I throw some back at him, but being the boy he is he caught most of them in his mouth and ate them instead of letting it hit his face. But before I had time to be angry, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, playing the cute Austin card. The place where his lips touch grew warm and I faint blush appeared on my cheeks. I mentally face palm. Now was not the time to blush!

"You are so lucky you played your be cute card otherwise that bowl of popcorn would be on your head right now." I warned.

"Your cute when your angry." He teases as he boops my nose.

"Well thanks but you know i still have popcorn in my hair and down my shirt because of a certain someone" I say.

"Here let me get that." He says as he picks the pieces out of my hair.

"On the bright side, your hair smells like popcorn now. But I like how it smells already." He comments.

I can't help but laugh when he says that.

"Cover your eyes." I say as he picks the last of the popcorn out of my hair.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"I don't want you to watch me grab popcorn out of my bra." I state.

He chuckles when I say that.

"Ok." He says still uncertain of my reasoning.

He turned his body the other way and covered his eyes with the hands.

"I won't look I promise. All though you have nothing to hide." He says.

"You are such a guy." I say as I roll my eyes at him.

He didn't say anything but I knew he was smirking.

I grabbed and brushed out the pieces of unwanted popcorn and watched as they fell to the floor. I fixed myself and made sure I was decent before speaking.

"Ok you can look again." I say.

He turns back around and takes in my appearance.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today." He says and smiles.

I immediately started blushing.

"Literally all you do is make me blush!" I exaggerate.

"No," he shakes his head.

"I sometimes do this too." He says as he leans in and kisses my cheek.

"And I love when you do both." I reply.

I turned over to look at the screen to see that the credits were playing.

"Because of your popcorn throwing we missed the ending!" I teased.

"I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he teases back.

"I wouldn't mind some lunch." I say.

I meant what I said that time, because I was hungry.

"Well to the kitchen we go then!" he says in an overly happy voice.

I giggle as he forces me onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride up the stairs. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck and fell at his chest. As he carries me up the stairs I tilt my head to the side and kiss him on the cheek. Those were happening a lot more frequently now, but there's no shame in showing him affection. When my lips touched his cheek bone a smile instantly formed on his face.

When we got to the kitchen he placed me down on the counter and turned to face me. He placed his hands on either side of me and was leaning forward. Even when I was on the counter top he was just a hair taller than me!

"So what's on the menu for today?" I ask him.

"Well I was thinking dessert to start because that's how it should always be! And then we can make some cute little heart shaped sandwhiches after or something like that." He shrugs.

"Lets make some cookies." I say as I hop of the counter.

Austin grabbed mixing bowls and measuring tools while he showed me to the pantry.

"Austin!" I shout from the pantry.

"Yeah?" he asks as he appears at the doorway.

"I can't reach the bag of chocolate chips. Can you please get them for me." I ask sheepishly.

He smiled at my situation and laughed a little.

"The perks of dating Austin Moon, right?" he jokes as he effortlessly grabs the bag for me.

"Ha ha, I know I'm short ok." I say and then stick my tongue out at him.

"C'mon short stuff, we have cookies to bake!" he teases and then walks out of the pantry and into the kitchen.

I glared at him but it didn't last long when he smiled at me. He could get away with murder with that smile of his.

We started putting in the ingredients and it didn't take long for it to get messy. Austin "accidentally" spilled some flour on the counter and one of the eggs he cracked didn't end well, shells everywhere.

"You are possibly the worst cook ever." I tease as I mix.

"Sorry we can't all be Martha Stewart." He defends, a little sassy too.

"It's a good thing you're cute." I comment.

We finished adding the last of the ingredients and I grabbed the electrical mixer. I didn't let Austin use it because well he could barely handle the egg. i finished mixing in no time and turned the mixer off, the room filling with silence again.

I turned around to see Austin right behind me and now trapping me with the counter and his body.

"Austin what are you doing?" I ask.

All too fast he reaches behind me and sticks his finger in the dough mix, scooping a bit on his finger.

"This." He answers and wipes the cookie dough on my nose.

"Austin!" I yell a little mad.

"What?" he asks as if nothing is wrong.

"It's a really good look for you!" he says as he takes more onto his finger, this time eating it.

"Are you serious right now?" I ask, hands on hips.

He takes a good laugh at me before speaking.

"Alright! I'm sorry. I'll get it off for you ok." He says sincerely.

He brings his finger to his mouth and wets it with his tongue, licking it if you will. He brought the finger down and wiped the mix off my nose, and then proceeded to eat it. Of course, that was a typical guy for you. After he got it all off he gently kissed my nose where the batter had been.

"Good as new." He says in admiration at his work.

"You know there isn't going to be anything left to cook with if you keep eating all the cookie dough." I say with little meaning, looking into his eyes.

"I'll stop but only if we hurry up and make them!" he says in a little kid voice.

"I'll do anything at this point." I reply.

We quickly roll the dough into balls and place them on the cooking sheets. We put the two dozen cookies in the oven and set the timer. Austin and I cleaned up while we waited. We filled the sink up with warm water and a lot of soap. I washed and he dried and put away. Every once in a while he'd joke that I had missed a spot but I really didn't mind. After that we put the food items back to their original places. Austin had to help but the high up stuff back again. By the time everything was cleaned up the cookies were done. After they cooled down I started moving them off the pan and to the plate. While I was doing so Austin managed to snake his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. He placed his head atop mine and pulled me close to his chest. I smile at his warm embrace even though he couldn't see my face.

"Would you like some help?" he asks.

"That's ok. You've helped enough for one day and besides I'm almost finished." I say sincerely as I put the last few cookies on the plate.

I grabbed two cookies in my hand and he loosened up his grip so I could turn and face him.

"Here you go." I say and give him one of the cookies in my hand.

"This is soo good!" he says with a mouthful of cookie.

It was a miracle I could understand him with all the food in his mouth.

"Agreed." I say with a laugh, not bothering to remind him of his manners.

After all he was Austin, cute and forgetful but oh well. There will be a tomorrow.

We ate a few more cookies and moved onto sandwhiches. Austin insisted on doing this himself just to prove he wasn't as horrible at cooking than I thought. I hope he knew I was only kidding but I wasn't going to protest. He made grilled cheese, his favorite. It was amazing how much of a kid he still was. Maybe it was because of his sister but it was one of the things I loved most about him. He wasn't kidding when he mentioned heart shaped sandwhiches because once they were finished he cut them into hearts. I loved it. He fed me mine and I fed him his, and it was the sweetest thing ever. We laughed and talked, and laughed again before cleaning up the rest of our mess.

I looked at the time and realized how late it was. It was already after three oclock in the afternoon, which meant I should probably go soon.

"Ally are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. It's just I realized how late it is, and that I should probably get going soon." I answer.

He checked the clock to see if I was right.

"Wow time flies when your having fun." He says.

"It really does." I say.

"Why don't you go get your stuff and I'll drive you home ok." He says.

"Ok." I say.

I go and retrieve my phone and purse within a minute and come back Austin waiting at the front door.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

He puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk to his truck. He opens my door and helps me in and then gets in on his side. He starts the car and before I knew it we were driving back to my house.

"Thanks for today." I say to him as I intertwine my hand in his.

"You're welcome but I should be thanking you! I would have been so bored without you." He says.

"Well sure, but I mean you taught me how to play guitar and gave me my first kiss. That's pretty special. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." I reply.

"You being my girlfriend is enough thanks to last a life time." He says and kisses my hand.

My heart melted at that.

"You always have to win these things don't you?" I ask with a light hearted laugh.

"Of course!" he replies.

With that we arrived at my house, and we were now walking to my door.

"Thanks again." He says.

"You're welcome! And thank you. You're the best." I respond.

"I'll see you Monday ok." He says and kisses my forehead goodbye.

He started walking away but he was forgetting something.

"Austin wait!" I shout.

"What is it?" he asks as I make my way to him.

"You forgot something." I say.

"No, I'm pretty sure I-," he starts confused.

He didn't have time to finish because I got up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against him faster than he could finish. His arms imediately went around my waist and mine around his neck. We pulled eachother closer and during the five seconds of our kiss, it felt like time had been frozen for ages. I had no idea where that came from but I needed another kiss. His lips were inresistable now. I slowly pulled away from his touch and fell back on the flats of my feet.

"Whoa." He says in a state of happy shock.

"Was it ok?" I ask.

"Are you sure you have no experience at all?" he asks.

"Positive." I say.

"I don't know where that came from I admit. You kind of make me want to do crazy things." I admit.

"Well I encourage you to do that whenever you want." He says impressed with the idea.

I laugh at his boyish actions.

"You better get going." I say.

"Bye Ally." He says as his final words before waving and driving away.

**Ok its super late but I wanted to finish this bc I love you all! I hope you liked the pass two chapters bc they were full of Auslly! They will be meeting eachothers parents soon ok!** **Tell me your favorite parts and don't forget to tell me your social media names so I can follow you, and I wouldn't mind if you followed me! Love you guys!**


End file.
